


Small Disasters

by ballistic_Renegade



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Random AU's
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballistic_Renegade/pseuds/ballistic_Renegade
Summary: Сборник драбблов разной степени абсурдности.





	1. Random encounter

\- Modern!AU -

  Папка в руках, казалось, весила тонну и была пропитана не то ядом, не то кислотой. Риз хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Ведь жребий донести до большого босса плохие новости выпал на этот раз именно ему. А дела у корпорации шли не так уж и здорово. Клерк чувствовал себя вне собственного тела, как будто он наблюдает за происходящим со стороны, настолько силен был ужас. Он остановился, попробовал перевести дух. Обернулся, чтобы посмотреть через панорамное окно на утопающий в закатных лучах город. Этот вид, вид раскинувшегося под его ногами великолепия, всегда успокаивал, но сейчас эффект был минимальный. И вокруг, как на зло, ни души — все здание словно вымерло. Даже Вон, который постоянно задерживался допоздна из-за факапа в бухгалтерии на этот раз смылся раньше.  
За несколько лет работы в Гиперионе Риз даже не смог дослужиться до начальника отдела, все время находился кто-то удачливей, или злее, или агрессивней чем он, и все планы летели к чертям. Клерк не сильно сжал папку металлическими пальцами, на секунду отвлёкся на матовый блеск. Ну да, здесь он также из-за особенных условий на установку «лучших» гиперионских протезов. Но хотелось бы получить то, что ему причитается по определению — власть, силу и статус. По крайней мере, он сам так считал.  
Клерк обречённо выдохнул и поплёлся к лифту.

— Какого… — раздосадовано проговорил он, нахмурившись. Лифт поехал вниз, на второй этаж, а ему нужно было на 50-й. Значит, какой-то придурок вызвал лифт до него. Черт, ну что за невезение! В кармане тихо звякнул сигнал входящего сообщения.  
" хей-хей, бро, ты живой там? "  
Вон. Предатель, отсиживается дома. Пока он как великомученик идёт на казнь. Может, не отвечать ему? Пусть поволнуется!  
" Риз? "  
" не молчи "  
" серьёзно, чувак, ты в порядке? "  
Клерк ухмыльнулся — это было даже забавно. Лифт мягко остановился, недалеко кто-то спросил, — «тебе наверх?» — на что парень, все ещё уставившись в экран, пару раз кивнул.

Свет в кабинке замигал, и лифт резко встал. Риз с трудом устоял на ногах, документы полетели на пол. Его попутчик тихо рассмеялся, и клерку на секунду показалось, что он расслышал в голосе истерические нотки.  
-…м-мы на 44 этаже. Застряли, на 44 этаже.  
Уже поднимаясь и прижимая документы к себе, клерк наконец удосужился взглянуть на собрата по несчастью и опешил. Тут же в лёгких, казалось, закончился весь воздух, как от хорошего удара в солнечное сплетение. Его босс тире идол тире ночной кошмар стоял прямо перед ним. Риз пошатнулся, резко отошёл назад, чуть ли не впечатываясь в стену лифта. Ох черт. Его убьют прямо здесь. И его мозги и остатки плоти передадут Вону в простом пластиковом ведре. Он почувствовал, что начинает задыхаться, кабинка лифта показалась слишком маленькой, стены будто давили на него одним своим существованием.  
— С-сэр я… я… — в горле пересохло, изо рта вырывалось какое-то сиплое шипение, но никак не слова. Мужчина, наконец, обратил на него внимание, нахмурился. Риз почувствовал, что сейчас умрёт прямо на месте.  
— Эй. Эй-эй-эй, погоди. Парень?  
Голова закружилась, вокруг все медленно поплыло. Единственной вещью, что связывала его с реальностью, была злосчастная папка, в которую он вцепился намертво. Клерк почувствовал, что проваливается в пустоту, стало очень жарко, душно, каждый вдох отдавался болью.  
Затем к этому ощущению прибавилось чувство чего-то тёплого на плече, и тихий голос, который просил какие-то странные вещи. Сделать глубокий вдох и выдох, и ещё, и ещё. Странно, но от этого стало немного легче. Постепенно паника отступила, и парень осознал, что все это время, Джек зачем-то держал свою руку у него на плече, успокаивающе поглаживая.  
— Лучше? — спросил мужчина, тихо и совсем не злобно. Это никак не вязалось с образом властного корпоративного тирана. Риз осмелился посмотреть на говорящего, и в очередной раз не знал, что и подумать. Перед ним был одновременно Джек и не Джек — будто его странная видоизменённая копия. Без страшного шрама через все лицо, с россыпью бледных веснушек на переносице и щеках и, самое главное, он никогда не подумал бы, что его босс может вот так человечно относиться к какому-то простому винтику в системе. Тем более — к нему, Ризу. Мужчина, будто просек ход его мыслей, слегка похлопал его по плечу и отстранился на шаг. Улыбнулся.  
— Тебе ведь лучше?  
Риз кротко кивнул, все ещё в смятении. Мужчина откашлялся, посмотрел по сторонам, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Система должна перезапуститься с минуты на минуту. - Проговорил он тихо.  
Клерк нервно сглотнул, перебирая металлическими пальцами по плотной папке. Его изнутри раздирали любопытство и страх, в равных пропорциях, и он никак не мог решиться, что именно сказать своему странному попутчику.  
Внезапно тишину развеял звук… мяуканья? Риз нахмурился, посмотрел по сторонам, остановил взгляд на внезапно краснеющем незнакомце. И тут — точно такой же звук раздался уже от его телефона. Ну конечно, как он мог забыть! Про дурацкую японскую игрушку о виртуальных кошках — Ризу в ней как-то преступно везло (назло его другу бухгалтеру), ему то и дело попадались редкие кошки. Игра стала ещё более популярной после того, как в неё ввели функцию обмена. Парень нащупал телефон в кармане брюк, надо было отвлечься хоть на что-то, лишь бы не пялиться на такое одновременно знакомое и не знакомое лицо. Клерк довольно ухмыльнулся — очередной кучке пикселей, которая судя по значку, была ивентным эксклюзивом. Риз вздрогнул, когда заметил, насколько близко теперь стоял незнакомец, беззастенчиво изучая экран его смартфона.  
Тот посмотрел вниз, расширившимися от удивления глазами.  
— Ого, у тебя есть королевская ангора! И Дымок, и Трюф… я… я имею ввиду… они же супер редкие!  
Клерк почувствовал, как к щекам прилила волна жара.  
— Я почти ничего не делаю, чтобы их получить, как-то само происходит, правда.  
Попутчик цокнул языком, уперев руки в бока, прямо как Джек на своих мотивационных постерах. Риз проглотил сдавленный смешок.  
— Везучий ты ублюдок.  
Клерк в ответ горько усмехнулся.  
— Не-а. Большой босс наверняка размажет меня по стенке за вот этот вот отчёт. — Риз постучал пальцами по жесткой обложке папки.  
На что мужчина прищурился, провёл пальцем по подбородку. Ещё раз посмотрел на зажатый в руке телефон.  
— Послушай. У меня есть одно весьма… интересное предложение.  
— Что-что?  
— Покажи мне телефон, кексик, и я посмотрю, что можно с этим сделать.

Несколькими минутами позже, в жуткой растерянности, Риз, живой и невредимый, ехал вниз, так и не достигнув кабинета босса. Он только что избежал верной гибели, откупившись парой пиксельных кошек из дурацкой мобильной игрушки. И даже не узнал имени своего спасителя.  
Что за черт.


	2. Random encounter II

— Modern! AU —  
  
      Из сна его вытянул противный звук звонка. Кто бы там ни был за дверью, униматься явно не думал. И клерк, нехотя приподняв краешек одеяла, буравил взглядом проклятущую дверь. Вставать решительно не хотелось, но звук так действовал на нервы. Он укутался в одеяло, и поплёлся к входу.  
— Иду… иду. — Риз проглотил зевок, пытаясь не врезаться ни во что по пути. Пол был противно холодным, по ногам здорово дуло. Ещё больше захотелось вернуться в кровать и досмотреть, чем всё-таки закончилось рандеву Вона с высокой девушкой из отдела продаж. Больно это смотрелось комично. Ручка оказалась ледяной, клерк поёжился, отвесив себе ментальную оплеуху и потянулся к ней металлической рукой.  
Он сонно сощурился, на площадке — уж больно много света и слишком уж зябко. Секундой позже ему в руки с силой всучили какую-то дощечку, а стоящий перед ним парень что-то настолько быстро протараторил, что Риз почти ничего не понял. Приглядевшись, он смог наконец осознать, что перед ним кто-то из службы доставки, но не то из-за жуткого акцента, не то из-за того, насколько сильно стучали зубы курьера, он смог разобрать лишь «подпись», «вот тут» и «я пойду уже». Риз поёжился от последующего дуновения холодного ветра и почти на автомате расписался, уж больно хотелось скорее оказаться в квартире, там было хоть чуточку теплей.  
Позже, под защитой пары одеял и толстых тёплых носков, клерк попытался уснуть, но теперь в мозгу противно зудело от любопытства. И осознания. Он ведь ничего не заказывал, что там вообще может быть? Вдруг что-то ужасное, например, отрубленное ухо? Риз поёжился — нет-нет, такое обычно подкидывали анонимно, да и не успел он ещё никому настолько насолить. Может, секретный подарок от Вона с Иветт? Или вообще что-то пошлое? Мысли роились в голове, клерк нехотя скинул одно из одеял и потянулся к стоящей на тумбе коробке.  
Внутри ничего не гремело, упаковка была самой простой, и сверху, как ни странно — никаких опознавательных знаков.  
— Точно что-то пошлое… — тихо проговорил Риз себе под нос.  
Он ещё раз скептически осмотрел картонный короб и провёл по стыку безымянным пальцем механической руки, кончик которого после несчастного случая оказался чуть срезан — и как следствие, был достаточно острым. Упаковка легко поддалась, внутри были видны белые хлопья, часть из них почему-то блестела, словно снежная корка на солнце. Парень собрал всю свою храбрость в кулак, и запустил пальцы вниз, металл протеза низко звякнул, наткнувшись на нечто твёрдое.  
...Что оказалось небольшой стеклянной банкой, вычурной формы — в виде странного многогранника. На крышке красовалась витиеватая надпись на японском, но активировать спросонья эхо совсем не хотелось. Под буквами, выведенными красивым курсивом, была схематично нарисована пара рыбок, те переливались на свету. Значит — нечто съестное? Крышка открылась с лёгким щелчком, штука внутри приятно пахла, настолько, что сразу захотелось опустошить таинственную вещь целиком. Пожав плечами, клерк принялся рыться дальше, нащупав ещё несколько таких же стеклянных банок. А следом — достал странные миниатюрные рога — слишком маленькие даже для ребёнка, и такой же небольшой свитер. С оленями. Красный новогодний свитер. Риз брезгливо развернул несуразную вещь перед собой, зажав ту двумя пальцами. Тонкая вязка, олени — точная копия тех, что он видел на груди и спине топ менеджеров из соседнего отдела. Подобные свитера не ленился купить себе ни один высокопоставленный ублюдок. Но почему такого размера? Клерк пощупал ткань, та оказалась очень мягкой, приятной. Н-да, у его анонимного дарителя явно был странный вкус. Широко зевнув, клерк решил обдумать всё за чашкой кофе.  


* * *

 

  
  Паста оказалась рыбным паштетом — нежным и воздушным, а на кухне как раз нашёлся батон свежего хлеба. Но кто же мог ему все это прислать? Он глянул на часы — друзья наверняка все ещё спят после вчерашнего вечера в баре, и звонить им — что будить мерно посапывающего дракона. («скорее, компактного дракона и змею» — пронеслось у него в голове) Не здорово и глупо. И тут его осенило. Допив остатки кофе Риз вновь принялся внимательно рассматривать коробку, снаружи и внутри, пока наконец, не нашёл мелкую запаянную в пластик накладную. На которой… на которой был совсем другой адрес, и предназначена она некоему Т.Лоуренсу.  
— Вот чёрт. — Риз быстро нашёл контактный номер. И адрес — почти идентичный, только вот улица была с одной Н вместо двух. Прекрасно.  
Клерк зарылся живой рукой в волосы и нехотя активировал Эхо, набирая незнакомый номер. На другом конце линии сначала повисло многозначительное молчание, которое сменилось осторожным «алло?». Риз про себя ухмыльнулся — кажется, этот человек сам его боялся.  
— Хей, мистеер, Лоуренс?  
— Д-да.  
— Забавная штука, сегодня утром мне доставили вашу посылку.  
Опять стало тихо, послышался глухой выдох, словно мужчина собирался с силами, чтобы вымолвить:  
— Оу, это… очень. Очень неожиданно — Тот по-глупому рассмеялся.  
— Да, у кого-то рождество началось на месяц раньше! — Ещё более нервно проговорил Риз. А ещё голос собеседника с каждым произнесённым словом казался все более и более знакомым. Только вот где он мог его слышать?  
— Да, похоже на то… Прошу прощения…  
— Риз.  
— Интересное имя, — пробубнил тот едва слышно, клерк вновь рассмеялся про себя. — Я освобожусь ближе к полудню, можем встретиться рядом с парком. Н-наверное?  
Парк, улица, холод. Риз замялся, перемнувшись с ноги на ногу. Почему альтруизм всегда выходил боком? Но вслух он лишь сказал:  
— Окей. Значит, в двенадцать?  


* * *

 

  
  Клерк лениво рассматривал проходящих людей, в тщетной надежде, что этот таинственный мистер Лоуренс будет кем-то из них. Он описал себя как-то совсем блекло и скучно, так, что Риз понял лишь что тот высокий и смуглый. Информативно, ничего не скажешь. Парень пару раз моргнул, активируя эхо зрение — тут же сбоку появились цифровые часы. Лоуренс должен был подойти пять минут назад, может все это какая-то дурацкая шутка, розыгрыш Вона, или странная месть Иветт за то, что он не купил ей ланч в последний раз?  
— Прошу прощения, вы не… — клерк повернулся в сторону, чтобы увидеть… чертовски странную галлюцинацию. Мозг никак не мог правильно обработать информацию — Риз буквально завис. Это было очень знакомо. Он видел это лицо, пару месяцев назад — чудная «копия» гендиректора долгое время никак не уходила из головы. Но всё сходилось — Красавчик Джек ни за что не позволил бы себе выглядеть так… несуразно. Со всеми этими очками, и дурацкими веснушками, и румянцем, окрашивающим багряным щеки с каждой секундой все больше и больше. Ризу показалось, что воздух в лёгких стал слишком горячим, а говорить он вообще разучился за долю секунды. Так, что он просто тупо кивнул, протянув пакет прямо мужчине в руки. Тот в ответ аккуратно его забрал, посмотрев куда-то в сторону.  
— Чёрт. Очень неловко получилось. — Он тихо рассмеялся.  
Да, это точно был тот самый парень, у которого клерк выторговал собственную безопасность за пару ненастоящих кошек.  
— Н-нет, всё нормально. Только вот, одна банка, — Риз прикусил язык, чуть не ляпнув «оказалась очень вкусной» —…разбилась. Та, что с рыбой.  
— Ну-у, не страшно, Лотти всё равно больше любит курицу. — Лоуренс пожал плечами  
— Лотти?  
— Моя кошка. Это всё — для неё, вообще-то. — Мужчина покраснел ещё больше, а клерк торопливо сглотнул. Вот ведь черт. Теперь всё сходилось.  
— Я м-м… — он откашлялся, — рад что вы… ты… согласился помочь.  
— Надеюсь она не расстроится. — Натянуто рассмеялся Риз. Черт, черт, что за идиотизм, куда делось всё его корпоративное очарование?  
— Нет, думаю мне удастся её упокоить.  
Риз в ответ громко чихнул, холодный ветер хлестал по щекам, как проклятый.  
— Хм. Я подумал, тут кофейня неподалёку, а ты наверное уже давно меня ждал. И, там вкусный глинтвейн! И уж точно теплей, чем здесь?  
Клерк постарался взять себя в руки и довольно улыбнулся.  
— Звучит неплохо.


	3. Метаморфозы

\- Пре-BL2, интерн!Риз\двойник!Тим -  
  
      Риз максимально незаметно пытался проскользнуть среди толп работников станции. С одной рукой это было сделать несколько проще, но страдала координация - он то и дело спотыкался на высоких ступеньках. Гелиос явно проектировал какой-то садист с больным влечением к лестницам. Или к падающим людям. Скорее, людям, сворачивающим шеи и ломающим кости - подумал он.  
Среди стопки документов, зажатых в его руке, мелькнуло что-то кроваво-красное. Окружающим было все равно. Рабочий день давно подошёл к концу, но едва ли это могло остановить кипучую деятельность вокруг. Сверхурочные были нормой, как и ужасный вечно плавающий график. Как и пропущенные из-за работы ленчи, и ...другие не приятные особенности.   
Клерк на секунду остановился, фантомная боль прошибла от несуществующей руки прямо к израненному плечу. Он перевёл дух, всего на несколько секунд, и с удвоенной скоростью устремился вперед по тёмным металлические холлам.   
Пришлось идти через закрытую электро магистраль. Опять произошла утечка какого-то токсина. Снова нижние этажи станции превратились в анатомический паноптикум из каннибалов и каких-то ещё непонятных уродов. Навряд ли клерк сможет дать хоть сколько-нибудь внятный отпор, но его друг составил подробную карту - где обогнуть, где пройти тихо, где забраться на шкафы со старым оборудованием. Буквы вышли кривыми, но читаемыми. И все равно это отличалось от внушавшего трепет ровного, почти что машинописного подчерка, которым так любил прихвастнуть двойник. Вот де - смотри, чему я научился на парах в институте.  
Клерк аккуратно сложил документы возле шлагбаума и положил красный шприц в карман жилетки. Ещё раз сверился с картой и неуверенно зашагал дальше. Аварийные лампы перемигивались друг с другом, как будто в ритм его учащённого пульса.

* * *

 

      Звуки вокруг сплелись в непереносимую какофонию. Он выбрал самый дальний закуток - всё было покрыто слоем пыли, сюда явно давным-давно никто не заходил. Шумели двигатели, воздух циркулировал в вентиляции, и он слышал буквально ВСЕ. Ещё чуть-чуть, и от звука собственного сердцебиения можно будет сойти с ума.   
Стук в дверь - как звон исполинского колокола, хотя он уверен, что звук был на самом деле едва различимым. Он попытался встать, но скрип металлической двери резанул по синапсам как лазер. Двойник опять свернулся в клубок, плотно обхватив голову руками.   
Но тут, плеча что-то легонько коснулось. Он опять попытался встать - чужое дыхание, шумное, быстрое, отзывалось в очумевшем мозгу.   
\- Ты…  
Окей, это было плохой идеей. Не было понятно, что сделать - прикрыть настоящие уши, или те два нароста, которые торчали у него на голове.  
Риз быстро понял, почему друг метался, не в силах решить, как лучше поступить. В итоге клерк прижал его к себе, прикрыв один из наростов живой рукой.  
\- Лучше?  
\- ...спасибо.  
Двойник старался говорить тихо, но все равно было некомфортно. Дурацкий Джек, и его идиоты-ученые! Да, поначалу было весело - он подумал, что вакцина не сработала и наорал на них. Прямо как настоящий Джек, только что из шлюза не выкинул. Как то он уже поплатился за такую опрометчивость, и пришлось прятать ядовито-зелёные пятна на коже за слоем тональника. Позорище.   
В это раз все было иначе - изменения начались постепенно. Сначала он как будто бы стал лучше видеть в полумраке, через час - лучше слышать и ощущать вкус. А потом… потом все покатилось к чертям. На голове появились непонятные тонкие наросты, и слышал он через них куда лучше, чем через свои родные уши. Как бы свои уши. Формально   
      Не удобным было и то, что наросты поворачивались в направлении звука. Какая-то его часть хотела посмотреть, как эти адские штуки выглядят. Но он убежал в дальний закуток станции - где его не нашли бы сразу и так хорошо глушился сигнал комма Джека.  
Тим проморгался и посмотрел на своего друга. Тот с какой-то полуулыбкой изучал его лицо, скользя взглядом от глаз, до макушки. Туда и обратно.   
\- Что случилось? - шепотом проговорил клерк.  
\- Очередная непредвиденная херня. Когда-нибудь они точно меня убьют.  
\- Сомневаюсь. Ты расправился со стражем хранилища.  
Двойник было ухмыльнулся, чуть расправив плечи. А затем, осознав, от кого он перенял этот жест, наоборот ссутулился. Перед Ризом можно было показать настоящего себя.   
\- Перестань, это было давно, я был не один.   
\- Скромничаешь. Знаешь, это, пожалуй, самая...   
\- Странная? Я ведь выгляжу странно? Скажи, что моя кожа не светится?  
\- Нет-нет... это очень... очень мило.  
Двойник выгнул бровь, на что клерк тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Ты не видел себя в зеркало?  
\- Не-а, я сразу побежал сюда, ты же знаешь Джека. Печётся о своём имидже! Да он меня пристрелит, если завтра не буду в норме!  
Риз большим пальцем сделал несколько плавных, успокаивающих движений. Там где маска не касалась кожи. Тим попробовал на секунду раствориться в этом ощущении и не о чем не думать  
\- Сыворотка в кармане жилетки.  
Тим выдохнул, волна спокойствия на момент накрыла уставший разум. Да, на Риза можно было положиться. Как, пожалуй, ни на кого другого. После того как Афина сбежала на Пандору, дружба с молодым гиперионским клерком была той крошечной веточкой, что держала его на плаву. Соединяла его настоящего с сумасшедшей реальностью. И разделяла от полного ментального поглощения его боссом.   
А не спас бы он тогда парня, не заглянул бы за прилавок в разрушенном магазине в зале героизма - всё было бы совсем иначе. Риз проникся к нему какой-то жуткой преданностью. Или, как порой казалось Тиму, сентиментальной щенячьей любовью. Двойнику почти силой пришлось запереть под конец разборок с Легионом нерадивого будущего раба системы в вентиляционную шахту. Чтоб тот не мешался.   
      Потом было хранилище, были покушения, была маска. Была авария в зале героизма, где друг лишился руки и глаза …и не только их.  
Тим дрожащими пальцами подхватил шприц, и аккуратно вонзил иглу поближе к шее. Мгновенно цветком распустилось тепло, опускаясь от шеи к солнечному сплетению, и ниже. Его собственное сердцебиение унялось, но теперь Тим отчётливее слышал, как качает кровь сердце клерка. Размеренный стук успокаивал.   
\- Тебе лучше?   
Двойник кивнул, наросты то и дело задевали гладкую кожу на шее Риза, тот едва слышно посмеивался. Тёплый воздух чувствовался на коже и волосах. Приятно.  
\- Это правда очень мило, - проговорил он. - Я жалею, что мой эхо-глаз не работает.   
\- Ч-что... что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Ну, это, пожалуй, самое безобидное, что с тобой происходило, правда.   
Двойник сглотнул, придвинулся чуть ближе.   
\- Они такие мягкие.   
\- Они?   
Двойник развернулся, все ещё прижимаясь к субтильной груди. Риз покраснел. Несмотря на полумрак, было видно яркий румянец. Сердце забилось о ребра быстрей. Клерк лишь сглотнул, и отвернулся, зардевшись ещё больше.   
\- Ну... уши. Как у кота.   
\- Что?  
\- Т-ты ведь сам спросил, как это выглядит.  
С каждым следующим словом двойник краснел все больше и больше. Черт, как же было стыдно.  
\- Ужасно.  
\- ...ужасно мило.   
\- Прекрати.   
      Клерк продолжил ритмичные поглаживания вдоль линии роста волос.Через какое-то время сыворотка восстановила метаболизм до приемлемого состояния. Уже не было непрерывной какофонии безумных звуков - просто чуть увеличенная громкость. Ужасные уши, тем не менее, остались. И Риз не уходил, шёпотом рассказывая всякую чушь, лишь бы его отвлечь.


	4. Метаморфозы II

  Двойник с трудом стряхнул с себя оцепенение. Очередное поручение Джека переросло в какую то херню. Задание было простым - забрать у гиперионского учёного диск с наработками. Но неприятности начались почти сразу, стоило ему покинуть просторный офис гендиректора. По дороге его попытался перехватить какой-то придурок, заваливший квартальный отчёт и прицепившийся буквально намертво. Так, что не отстал, пока двойник не начал стрелять в воздух, и пока многозначительно не направил револьвер гиперионцу в голову.   
Потом - пара уродов из совета директоров, подкарауливала прямо перед отделом исследований и разработки. «Да сэр, нет сэр, поставьте подпись вот здесь и здесь, пожалуйста, ведь бюджет для последнего проекта и наши возможности не совпадают» …И далее и далее, сплошной поток информации выбил из колеи, и опять пришлось хвататься за револьвер.   
  


* * *

 

  
  Тим нехотя вбил семизначный код на старой консоли у зловещего вида двери, та с шипением распахнулась. Стоило сделать несколько шагов – как учёный впился в двойника оценивающим взглядом. На его лице выражение слепого обожания резко сменилось раздражением. Накаяма каким-то шестыми чувством подмечал подвох, раз за разом просекая кто перед ним.  
Как сейчас - профессор поглядывал из-под толстых линз очков, в тонких пальцах, как в паучьих лапках, был зажат металлический прямоугольник устройства. Он улыбнулся – мерзко, грязно, Тим с трудом сдержался, чтобы не сделать шаг назад. Или вновь не потянуться к надёжному револьверу.   
\- Ты-ы… - учёный пригладил двумя пальцами бороду, и двойник поймал себя на мысли, что не удивится, если оттуда с писком вырвется стая летучих мышей - …первый из фальшивых Джеков.   
Тим проморгался – так его называли не впервые, но услышать подобное от Накаямы казалось чем-то бредовым. Обычно это были более броские фразы, например «Не стреляй!», «Ещё один мудила», «Когда же он сдохнет?!» или, наконец, «Увидимся в аду», произнесённые несостоявшимися убийцами.   
\- Окей, мне все равно, что ты там думаешь. Диск.   
\- Ты здесь только из-за этого? – раздосадовано проговорил учёный. На что двойник расправил плечи и сверху вниз посмотрел на гиперионца.   
\- О неет, тыковка. Что ты! Мы будем сплетничать, как лучшие подружки, устроим пижамную вечеринку. Может, ещё предложишь ленты вплести в твою бороду, а? – Тим почувствовал, как закипает, так что последнюю фразу он чуть ли не прорычал сквозь зубы. – Отдай. Хренов. Диск.   
Накаяма ссутулился, сильнее впиваясь пальцами в устройство.   
\- Хорошо.   
И Тим уже потянулся вперёд, чтобы забрать чёртов диск и уйти, но в последний момент учёный одёрнул руку, проговорив:  
– Но при одном условии!   
  
Тим скрестил руки на груди. Сегодня явно был не его день. Интересно, сильно расстроится Джек, если этот урод случайно лишится уха. Или руки. Или головы.   
\- Окей, тогда я все расскажу Джеку про твой алтарь!  
Он поморщился от жутких воспоминаний. Какое-то время назад двойник случайно забрёл в потайную каморку в стальных кишках Гелиоса. Та случайно отворилась на звук его голоса. Внутри была куча всякого хлама – мотивационные постеры, какие-то вырезки из газет, но чем больше Тим находился внутри и вглядывался в этот организованный хаос, тем херовее ему становилось. Был там даже старый гиперионский пистолет, и идентичная кожаная куртка с потёртой Н. И всякие другие штуки, о назначении которых он мог только догадываться. Потом целый месяц двойнику снились кошмары.  
Накаяма резко побагровел, едва не выронив устройство из рук.   
\- Я... как ты... как ты вообще об этом узнал?!  
\- Ты или отдаёшь мне диск, или, - двойник положил руку на приклад револьвера, - пожалеешь. Я знаю, где твоя каморка. Музей вмиг лишится всех экспонатов!  
\- Х-хорошо, хорошо, только не трогай там ничего! Эти вещи бесценны!  
\- Коне-ечно, единственные в своём роде!  
Тим вырвал из цепких пальцев серебристый дата-диск, вложил в карман куртки, и направился к выходу. Он почти что буквально чувствовал, как учёный прожигает его взглядом. Мерзость какая. Стоило створкам двери за спиной схлопнуться, дышать двойнику стало легче. В кармане джинсов тихо завибрировал комм. Тим было выхватил монолитный дорогой прямоугольник - но почти сразу положил его обратно. Достал потрёпанный далевский коммуникатор, на котором загорелся ярко-зелёный диод. Оглянулся по сторонам, и, улыбнувшись, прочитал короткое сообщение.  
  


* * *

 

  
Пробираться через «ремонтный» отсек было тем ещё квестом. Сюда скидывали остатки бесконечной армии гиперионских роботов всех типов и мастей, старые запчасти, и другой металлический хлам. Чтобы потом спрессовать в огромные кубы и переплавить. Или растворить в кислоте. Тут почти никогда никого не было, да и находился этот отсек в самой нижней части станции. Всего один раз двойник наткнулся на рабочего, который завидев его, упал в обморок.   
Тим перешагнул густое тёмное пятно на полу, только затем чтобы врезаться мыском сапога в оторванную плату от грузчика. Чертыхнулся, зажмурившись от вспышки боли. Из головы никак не выходил безумный профессор и его этот алтарь - на что был готов Накаяма, чтобы впечатлить своего босса?  
Хотя, у него вроде как тоже был свой фан-клуб из целого (ну, не совсем целого) одного человека. Который в полном составе сейчас его ждал. Приметив знакомое окружение, двойник замедлил шаг, стараясь двигаться как можно бесшумней.  
  
Как и обычно – Риз ждал его в потрёпанной полой капсуле для орбитального обстрела, которую раз за разом не могли пустить в утиль. Среди груд искорёженного мусора клерк казался странной аномалией. Тим аккуратно переступил через металлическую балку, медленно продвигаясь вперёд. Уж очень хотелось отыграться за последний «милый» Ризов розыгрыш. Осталось совсем немного, а клерк, казалось, не замечал ничего вокруг, скролля что-то в своём эхопаде.   
Сквозь запах ржавчины и машинного масла пробивался едва заметный аромат кофе. Тим приметил вычурный бумажный пакет рядом с парнем.   
И вот когда двойник уже приготовился выстрелить по дальней балке, так, чтобы она рухнула недалеко от капсулы, Риз резко обернулся.   
\- Я знаю, что ты там! – довольно проговорил клерк.   
\- Да как… как ты заметил?   
Тим делает несколько шагов вперёд, хмурится. Он не сразу, но подмечает странное перемигивание. Правый зрачок клерка то и дело слабо светится. Риз в ответ улыбается ещё шире.   
\- Заметил, да? Мне наконец-то установили ядро системы для эхо глаза, - Парень пару раз стучит пальцем по порту у виска, забавно при этом морщась. - Правда сказали, что на отладку уйдёт как минимум две недели. Но система работает.   
Чем ближе двойник подходит к нему, тем сильнее ощущается запах чего-то домашнего, вкусного. Что за черт?   
  
\- Я тут кое-что принёс. Это из… нового пафосного кафе, ну, в правом крыле. Полностью органические ингредиенты, настоящие специи и все такое.  
Клерк робко указал на объёмный пакет.  
\- Я... Думал тебе понравится. Не знаю, из чего готовили у вас на Фобосе, но, наверное, они неплохие.  
  
Тим охотно принялся шуршать бумажным пакетом. Внутри - все ещё тёплые булочки, с плотной карамельной коркой. Он принюхивается - и на секунду забывает, где он и кто. Как будто опять очутился у себя дома, возле маленькой кафешки около книжного. Воспоминания хлынули сплошным потоком - лица его друзей, то самое письмо по эхонету, о зачислении на очное отделение престижного университета на одном из Эденов. Жуткий первичный взнос за обучение, взволнованный голос мамы... В груди как будто пришёл в движение клубок змей, органы словно запутались в склизких телах. Идиот, зачем он только ввязался во все это, идиот, идиот...  
\- ...им? Что с тобой?   
Двойник оборачивается на голос, но тут же прячет влажные глаза, отводит взгляд в сторону. Клерк, прищурившись, принялся рыться в пакете, раскладывая немногочисленное содержимое на импровизированный стол.  
\- Держи - Риз сунул горячий плотный стакан прямо ему в руку. Двойник, кивком его поблагодарил. На фоне сильной ладони Джека (а теперь и его собственной) чужая бледная рука показалась на удивление маленькой.   
\- Ну и что мы отмечаем?  
Клерк подобрался, выпрямил спину, посмотрел гордо и с каким-то вызовом. На что двойник постарался не рассмеяться - точно также вёл себя его кот, стоило назвать того хорошим мальчиком.  
\- Меня наконец перевели в Ай-ти отдел. Больше никаких – «Риз принеси мне кофе!», «Риз доставь эти документы!», – клерк принялся ссыпать сахар в большой стакан, – Наконец-то нормальная работа.   
Тим удивлённо смотрит, как Риз разламывает четвёртый пакетик сахара. Двойник пожимает плечами, доставая мягкую булочку. Надкусывает. И не может сдержать тихого стона. Пористое тесто чуть ли не тает на языке, оно воздушное и в меру сладкое. Небо слегка царапает карамельная корка, а стоит прожевать - та приятно хрустит на зубах. Восхитительно.   
И кофе - именно такой, как он любит - чуть остывший, с опавшей густой молочной пенкой. Тим морщится от удовольствия. Еда королей, куда лучше протеиновых батончиков, которыми то и дело приходится перебиваться на заданиях. Боковым зрением Тим замечает, как клерк довольно улыбается.  
      Мужчина на секунду задумался. Когда началась вся эта заварушка с Легионом, Риз был интерном. В первую их памятную встречу он показался угловатым мальчишкой, слишком молодым и неопытным для жуткой перемалывающей в кашу мегакорпорации. И то, что его не смогли сломить ни потеря конечности, ни смерть лучшего друга было крайне странно. За год их дружбы, двойник понял, что количество упрямства и наглости в тщедушном теперь уже программисте приближалось к вселенским масштабам. В той же плоскости, что и безумие с гениальностью его босса. Тим то и дело задавался вопросом – на что готов был пойти клерк ради повышения? Ради …него? И не была ли их так называемая дружба на самом деле фальшивкой?  
Что-то глубоко внутри неприятно заныло, как будто в желудок залили кислоты. Стало тошно. Нет, Риз ведь уже много раз вытаскивал его из неприятностей. И Риз чуть ли не единственный на всем Гелиосе относился к нему не как к дешёвой копии такого идеального Джека. Интересовался его жизнью, беспокоился. …или нет? И, главное, к чему всё это могло привести?   
\- Я вот думаю…   
Звук чужого голоса заставил Тима вздрогнуть, но он лишь делает ещё один глоток, жестом показывая парню, чтобы тот продолжал.  
\- Тим, что с тобой? Ты какой-то нервный.  
Риз чуть придвигается ближе, на секунду теряя равновесие. Двойник ринулся было поддержать его, но парень холодно на него зыркнул, выравниваясь. Клерк перекладывает пакет в сторону, двигается ещё ближе, так что они мягко ударяются коленями. И двойнику отчего-то даже не противно. Он зарывается пальцами в идеальную Джековскую причёску, посмотрев куда-то в сторону. Под пристальным взглядом клерка опадают остатки фальшивого образа. И это совсем не тот липкий, мерзкий взгляд как у гиперионского учёного, а нечто тёплое, как будто Ризу на самом деле не плевать на все, что с ним происходит.   
\- Ничего особенного тыков… Риз. Не стоит беспокоиться.   
\- А вот я так не думаю. Что на этот раз? Джек заставил вылавливать из открытого космоса трупы? Как тогда?  
\- Н-нет. – Тим сглатывает, ставит полупустой стакан рядом. – Просто пара идиотов и Накаяма.  
Риз в ответ морщится, и аккуратно приобнимает двойника за плечо, слегка сжимая напряжённые мышцы.   
\- Я не вижу на тебе крови и мозгов, значит, ты их пощадил. Вот ведь везучие ублюдки. Чем вообще занимается этот Накаяма?   
Двойник в ответ пожимает плечами.   
\- Наверно какой-то жутью. Может клон Джека выращивает в глубинах станции, не знаю.   
\- Думаешь это вообще возможно? Иветт рассказывала про большой запрос из его отдела, – Риз наклоняется ближе и переходит на шёпот. – Сублимированное золото с Терры.   
Золото? Тим серьёзно посмотрел на клерка. Двойник ведь что-то такое видел, как раз в той жуткой каморке. Переплетение проводов и тонких металлических жгутов, отдалённо напоминающее человеческую кисть. Грубый прототип был собран из идеально отполированного металла, что здорово удивило. Не хотелось об этом думать. Проще было сфокусироваться на тепле мягкой руки, которой клерк водил вверх вниз по его спине.   
\- Ты ведь говорил о чем-то? До того как мы перешли к… – двойник поморщился от отвращения. – …Накаяме.   
Риз чуть отодвигается, поднимает стакан, чтобы сделать глоток.   
\- Я просто думал, какой цвет выбрать? Ну, знаешь, для эхо-глаза.   
Парень водит пальцем по подбородку, смотрит куда-то в сторону. Затем, фокусируется на разноцветных глазах двойника и улыбается уголком рта.  
\- Как на счёт зелёного?  
\- Хм?   
\- Или голубого. Я ...не знаю, правда.  
\- Почему не красный? - Тим ухмыляется, делает ещё один глоток восхитительного кофе. - О, знаешь как в том старом фильме про восстание роботов. Стой-стой, как там звали главного геро-оя...  
\- Ха. Ха. Ха. Очень оригинально, ты третий кто про это вспомнил, Тим.   
Риз отпивает из плотного стакана. Парню явно все ещё непривычно с одной рукой, и двойник то и дело одёргивает себя, чтобы не потянуться вперёд и не помочь или поддержать его.  
\- Кстати о героях. Мне вот интересно – тебе никогда не приходилось, ну знаешь, совмещать приятное с полезным? На заданиях.  
\- Хм? Если ты имеешь ввиду не сдохнуть И сбежать при этом целым, да, приходилось.   
\- Нет-Нет. Разве не было какой-нибудь межгалактической звезды, или дочки президента, которые готовы были, – клерк призывно поиграл бровями. - «Отблагодарить» тебя за спасение?  
Тим ухмыльнулся, поглощая кусок за куском. Мягкое воздушное тесто чуть ли не таяло на языке. С каждым кусочком булочки жизнь казалась чуть более сносной.  
\- Благодарность обычно достаётся Джеку. …Постой-ка, мы опять играем в правду или вызов?   
\- Нет, я…  
\- Ты все равно остался мне должен в последний раз. Так что, мой ход. Куда ты заправляешь свой галстук?  
Клерк побагровел, закашлявшись.   
\- Это не твоё дело!   
\- Очень жаль, кексик, ведь мне как раз надо сгонять на 44 этаж, и проверить систему вентиляции. Знаешь, снаружи. На самом верху.   
\- Как ты можешь быть таким жестоким? – пробурчал Риз. – Ладно. Ладно. Тяни.  
Тим ухватился за шёлковую полоску, ухмыляясь, и та, на удивление, не поддалась. Попробовал ещё и ещё раз, но безрезультатно. Пока, наконец, до него не дошло.  
\- Он что, пришит к рубашке?!  
\- Да. Иветт помогла. Доволен?  
Клерк принялся раздражено приглаживать красную ткань. Затем, прищурился, по его лицу масляным пятном расплылась улыбка.   
\- Теперь я. Что под маской?  
Тим чуть не подавился.   
\- Ч-чего?  
\- Нет, я понимаю, что это часть образа и все такое. Но я ведь видел тебя и без неё, – проговорил Риз, придвигаясь чуть вперёд. - Тебе есть что скрывать, Тимоти Лоуренс?   
Это прозвучало странно. От обычной нервозности и неуклюжести клерка, казалось, ничего не осталось. Двойник вцепился в стакан так, что пальцы побелели, а картон погнулся. Он тут же отставил стакан в сторону, чертыхнувшись. Не хватало ещё обжечься.  
\- Там ...нет ничего особенного? - Тим отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Да ну? Может покажешь?  
\- Ты что, совсем идиот? Что если меня увидят?!   
Риз нахмурился, ярко-зелёным замигал его правый зрачок. Он принялся смотреть из стороны в сторону, с каждой секундой улыбка его становилась все шире и шире.  
\- Здесь никого нет, кроме нас. А про камеры ты сам знаешь - не работают с тех пор, как легионеры все тут разнесли.   
\- Но...  
\- Давай. - Парень придвинулся ещё ближе, призывно заглядывая в глаза. Тим судорожно сглотнул.   
\- Это плохая идея.  
\- Брось, не член же нарисованный у тебя через все лицо!  
На секунду в голове двойника мелькнула бредовая картина - что вот это Джек скрывал под маской. Тим прыснул, не в силах сдержать смешок.   
\- Или там контракт мелким текстом?  
\- Нет, все проще.  
\- Так покажи. Или – как там назывался твой первый рассказ? Может напомнишь?   
О нет. Всё что угодно было лучше, чем тот ужасный набор букв, который Тим сдуру опубликовал в эхонете много лет назад. И гаденькая улыбочка, с которой клерк произнёс последнюю фразу, не предвещала ничего хорошего на этот счёт.   
  
Он нехотя щёлкает заклёпками маски на лице, и сразу становится как-то легче, как будто с груди убирают тяжеленный валун. Если повезёт, Риз даже ничего не заметит. Но тот, как на зло, судя по его ошарашенному виду, успел рассмотреть то самое отличие, что делало из не идеальной копии ещё менее идеальную.   
Доктор Аутон так и не смог толком объяснить, с какого перепуга у двойника начали высыпать веснушки. До операции они покрывали почти все его лицо. Видимо, ген ответственный за это был очень силен. Или его тело напару с ДНК сговорились и решили испортить и без того сложную жизнь.  
Риз тянется тонкими пальцами к его лицу, и двойник вздрагивает, словно бледная кисть может ужалить или укусить. Чуть отстраняется, но затем замечает, насколько клерк странно на него смотрит. От его взгляда внутри становится как то тепло и хорошо. И тут же Тим себя одёргивает – они ведь всего-навсего друзья. И все что между ними происходит – какая-то игра, или дурацкий симбиоз, и ничего более. Так ведь?   
\- Можно я...?  
Двойник наблюдает, как расцветает лёгкий багрянец на чужих щеках. Наверное, ничего плохого не произойдёт, если он даст к себе прикоснуться. В этом нет ничего такого странного.  
\- Окей, валяй. Не понимаю...  
Клерк аккуратно ведёт рукой вверх по скуле, очерчивает полукруг большим пальцем по щеке. И ещё, и ещё, Как будто пытается стереть мелкие бледные крапинки.   
\- …что в них такого. - Выдыхает двойник чуть тише.   
Тим в какой-то момент не выдерживает, его взгляд невольно переключатся на чужое лицо. Парень аккуратно, медленно оглаживает щёку, и так же медленно ведёт дальше, к переносице.   
\- ...здесь они ярче.  
\- Хм?   
\- Удивительно. У тебя и раньше были веснушки?  
Глаза у Риза блестят, и от одного этого вида у двойника все внутри как будто наливается теплом. Клерк так близко, от него пахнет свежим кофе, и корицей, а ещё ...двойнику очень не хочется это признавать, но Риз красивый. Для парня, конечно же. И зелёный ему действительно идёт. Идут эти его разноцветные глаза, которые чуть заволокла дымка, и то, как он улыбается, и этот едва заметный блеск, когда он облизывает пересохшие губы. Тим чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам, и ниже - к шее. И то, как заметив это, клерк тихо смеётся  
\- Э-э, да? Н-наверное. Если честно, я уже начал забывать, как выглядел до…  
До того как разрушил собственную жизнь.  
Тим мотает головой из стороны в сторону, отстраняется, нехотя надевает маску обратно. Со стороны доносится едва слышный грустный выдох.  
\- Не важно. Я же говорил, ничего особенного.  
В кармане коротко пискнул старый комм, окончательно разграничивая перерыв и суровую реальность. Тим отворачивается, встаёт. Поправляет выбившуюся прядь из идеальной Джековой причёски, расправляет плечи, фальшиво улыбается. И ему кажется, что вслед за каждым действием раздаётся тихое металлическое клацанье заклёпок. Маска поверх маски, слой за слоем. Он оборачивается, чтобы сказать что то ...броское, чтобы вывести клерка из равновесия. Может, стоит пошутить про его длинные ноги?  
\- ...а мне они нравятся. Ну, твои веснушки.  
В груди резко становится теплей, а дышать - тяжелее. И образ будто трещит по швам, рассыпается.   
Клерк смотрит чуть виновато и стоит двойнику пересечься с ним взглядом, тут же заливается краской и отворачивается. Так они и стоят в полной тишине, словно два идиота. Пока наконец, неловко бросив какую то околесицу на прощанье, не расходятся в разные стороны.


	5. Метаморфозы III

  С каждым разом выйти из образа становилось все сложнее и сложнее. От стресса даже воспоминания то и дело путались. Однажды он забыл, как точно выглядела его мама. А как-то, после изнуряющей погони за шпионом Атласа, который чуть не подорвал инженерный отсек Гелиоса — Тим не смог вспомнить черты своего собственного лица. До хирургии. Бессонница стала частой спутницей в той жуткой херне, в которую он превратил собственную жизнь. Прямо как сейчас.  
Глухо прорычав, двойник прикрыл голову подушкой. Попытался подумать о чем-то приятном, например, о новой книге, которую он так хотел прочитать. Но вопреки желаниям в уставшем сознании возник яркий образ — жуткий оскал бандита, как раз за секунду до того, как Тим вышиб ему мозги.  
— Прекрасно, именно это мне и надо… — пробурчал он в пустоту.  
Когда видение растворилось в бредовом мареве, возникло новое. Странная комбинация ощущений — привкус ванильного сиропа, кофе, иллюзорное чувство мягкого прикосновения у основания шеи. И не смотря на то, что глаза у него закрыты, показалось, что в поле зрения мелькнула яркая зелёная точка. Двойник обречённо простонал, прижимая подушку крепче. Все это походило на какую-то обсессию. Хотя, куда приятнее было думать о разноцветных глазах, улыбке, от которой внутри разливалось приятное тепло, мягкой коже единственной живой руки. Черт. Это… явно переходило все границы. Раньше он думал обо всем, что с ними происходило лишь в плане платоническом…  
Внезапно, подобно воспалённому нарыву, в голове возник фальшивый чужой образ. Словно набравшая силу виртуальная симуляция, шагнувшая из цифрового мира прямо к нему в мозг. Искусственный «Джек», за которым двойник то и дело прятался от остального мира. В последнее время все стало ещё хуже, ведь этот мудак научился разговаривать. Черт, кажется у него начинает ехать крыша.  
— «Какой же ты слабак, Тимми! Нет, правда, ведёшь себя как неудачник! Любой — любой на этой чёртовой станции может быть твоим, но не-ет, тебе надо было выбрать…»  
— Заткнись, тебя не существует.  
— «…это тебя не существует, тыковка»  
Тим сглатывает, чувствуя, как вдоль хребта прошёлся холодок. С каждым разом голос фальшивки звучит отчётливее, уверенней, все сильней заглушая его собственные мысли.  
— «Как думаешь», — Джек не унимался, — «твой дружок успел растрепать кому надо про последний факап в инженерном? За такие данные можно о-очень быстро подняться вверх по корпоративной лестнице! Хотя нет, не в его стиле. Он скорее отсо…»  
— Заткнись-заткнись-заткнись! — Тим несколько раз ударил себя подушкой по лицу. По своему проклятому, с каждым днём все менее и менее идеальному лицу.  
— «О-о, ну вот опять! Ты врёшь сам себе, Тим-Там! Признайся, ты ведь думал об этом, хм?»  
Двойник замотал головой из стороны в сторону, в попытке отвлечься. Стало мерзко и тошно, и от этих слов, и от того что глубоко внутри он понимает, что Джек прав. Даже не смотря на то, что Тим пока не может до конца осознать, чего именно хочет от несуразного гиперионского клерка. И от этого почему-то страшней, чем от вида надвигающегося голиафа и толпы мародёров. От этого, и страха, что Риз его предаст. И Тим не может понять, что происходит. Было ли это очередной гранью разрастающегося безумия, или он подцепил паранойю Джека?  
В воздухе раздался короткий звук, двойник приподнял уголок своего «щита», посмотрел одним глазом на загоревшийся зелёным индикатор потрёпанного комма. Стоило взять устройство в руку, как «Джек» тут же замолчал.  
На экране сообщение дешифровалось встроенной программой. Клерк старался быть максимально острожным, то и дело добавляя в и без того надёжную начинку комма новые твики и плагины. Из мешанины символов Тим смог разобрать только «отчёт», «Мэтт ублюдок», «вторник?». Он раздражённо хмыкнул. Ведь с того момента, как Риза перевели в новый отдел, на него, кажется, скинули все возможные виды скучной и изнурительной работы. Делали всё, лишь бы не подпустить к по-настоящему интересным и стоящим проектам, как он сам говорил. Двойник предлагал свою помощь, но Риз то и дело упрямо отказывался. Ну что ж, так просто он теперь не отвяжется! Тим набрал короткое — «маффины», на что через несколько секунд пришло «вымогатель». Он тихо рассмеялся, вглядываясь в россыпь изменяющихся букв и цифр на экране. Все это парадоксальным образом успокаивало, и через какое-то время, когда клерк так же кротко с ним попрощался, двойник провалился в сон.

 

* * *

 

  Совещания были далеко не худшим вариантом развития событий, по крайней мере, его (чаще всего) никто не пытался убить, а присутствие требовалось чисто формальное. Какой-то мудак из менеджмента вот уже битый час втирал нечто невразумительное на счёт работы своего отдела. Тим отчаянно сдерживал зевок. Голос докладчика звучал жутко монотонно, прямо как много лет назад у преподавателя по Драме в университете. Не в первый раз двойник замещал неповторимый оригинал, но за последние пару месяцев это происходило уж больно часто. Ходили слухи о чем-то Большом на Пандоре, слухи об открытии нескольких новых месторождений, о расширении. Кто-то даже намекнул о Хранилище. Именно поэтому хозяйское кресло в главном офисе часто пустовало, а все распоряжения Тим получал в виде зашифрованных сообщений. В кармане беззвучно завибрировал старый комм. Он украдкой посмотрел на экран. «я убью его!» «прости» «среда?» Тим сильней сжал устройство в руке, зло глянув на докладчика. Лицо мужчины приобрело цвет скисшего молока. Стало очень тихо. Два десятка вылощенных корпоративных ублюдков смотрели на него неотрывно, в их глазах застыл ужас. Что там просил босс? Кажется, Джек приказал пристрелить одного-двух придурков, для поддержания имиджа. Или это было на счёт идиотов из бухгалтерии? Ведь их всегда слишком много. Двойник начал путаться в череде бесконечных брифингов в душных, однотипных залах. Он повёл пальцами по переносице, стараясь выглядеть максимально грозно, и не так измотано. Раздался глухой звук падения. Явно кто-то не выдержал и свалился в обморок. Тим прокрутил в голове последнюю неделю, и протяжно выдохнул. Перспектива вновь вызывать уборщиков и отстирывать свитер от кровавых пятен ничуть его не прельщала.  
— Выметайтесь отсюда, идиоты. — Проговорил он зло.

 

* * *

 

Как оказалось — все это было лишь началом череды неудач. На клерка взгромоздили огромный объем работы. Нужно было собрать и отсортировать данные за несколько лет, да такие, которые даже не были оцифрованы. И Риз был вынужден копаться в ворохе полуразложившихся бумаг, в архиве, часть из которых заплесневела и была нечитаема. Так что за вторником пошли прахом и среда, и четверг с пятницей. И Тиму очень не хотелось это признавать, но он здорово соскучился… по кофе, конечно же, по чему же ещё?  
— «Опять ты страдаешь хернёй?» — Фальшивка вновь подала голос. Тим раздражённо потряс головой, прогоняя наваждение. Двойник устало просматривал отчёты из разных департаментов, выискивая несоответствия. Черт, он ведь вообще не должен этим заниматься, но благодаря его «прекрасной» актёрской игре на безопасные и интересные задания отправляли совсем других двойников. Как например, того напыщенного кретина, окончившего курсы актёрского мастерства на Дионисе. Придурок сразу стал любимчиком большого босса, подхватил и походку и стиль речи в первый же день. Идеальная копия. Не то, что он. …интересно, сможет ли их различить Риз? А ещё интересней, что тот будет делать, если встретит оригинал? По венам будто пустили жидкий азот. Нет-нет, клерк точно сможет их различить!  
— «Это очень интересная гипотеза, кексик. Но ты ведь сам знаешь, что это не правда?» — зло прошептал у него в голове набравший силу образ.  
— …ошибаешься. — двойник щёлкнул включателем на тыльной стороне комма. Устало побрёл к кровати.  
— «Не-а, пока ты будешь думать, расшаркиваться, и ждать нужного момента, наступит тепловая смерть вселенной! Или ты сдохнешь, что вероятней»  
— Заткнись.  
Тим был настолько измотан бесконечными совещаниями, что на этот раз провалился в сон, стоило голове коснуться подушки.

 

* * *

 

  Поначалу он не смог сориентироваться, понять, что именно видит. Вокруг душно, громкая музыка почти пробирает до костей, пахнет дешёвым пивом. Постепенно видение обрело чёткость, и он понял, где находится. Здание старой библиотеки, Эден-6. Его первая настоящая вечеринка. Помещение утопает в приглушённом свете, совсем рядом — звуки чужого смеха. Не так уж и плохо.  
Какой-то громила хлопает его по плечу и сует в руки стакан с ярко-оранжевым пойлом. Оно пахнет как сахарный сироп, разбавленный портвейном и скипидаром. А ещё, стоило пройти мимо зеркала в дешёвой пластиковой рамке, он увидел себя. Того самого, старого себя. Угловатого, худого, и глаза — он наконец-то вспомнил — глаза у него были зелёные. До того как… изображение на долю секунды пошло трещинами, словно вот-вот разлетится на сотню осколков. Но стоило моргнуть — иллюзия развеялась.  
Коктейль ударяет в голову с первого же глотка, и он не помнит, зачем вообще сюда пришёл. В толпе то и дело мелькают знакомые лица — его сосед по комнате, девушка из библиотеки, на пару с которой они то и дело забывают сдать книги вовремя. Немного дальше он даже заметил одного из преподавателей, на спор приканчивающего шестую банку пива. Но были и другие, они выделялись, словно странная аномалия. Знакомые и не знакомые одновременно. Вот девушка в широкой ковбойской шляпе, на смуглой коже даже в полумраке видны прожилки шрамов. Она тянет коктейль из вычурного стакана, и смотрит на окружающих, как застывший перед прыжком хищник. Стоит сновидцу пройти мимо неё, как он чувствует запах пороха и раскалённого песка. В другом конце зала — местная королева в окружении свиты, холодная и неприступная. Кажется, будто возле неё воздух наполнен блестящим инеем. Рядом с широким столом — два громилы, громко смеются, у их спутницы в руке — горящий ровным пламенем напиток.  
Чем больше он смотрит вокруг, тем сильнее теряется. Зачем-то переключает внимание на свои руки — длинные, как лапы болотной птицы, покрытые сотнями маленьких рыжих крапинок. И на короткий миг они внезапно становятся другими — сильными, красивыми.  
-«…ими так удобно душить, да, Тимми?» — раздаётся возле него шелестящий шёпот. Музыка играет все громче и громче, а народу все больше, они толпятся, мешая пройти. Дышать тяжело. Он не может до конца осознать, что происходит. Понять, насколько реально происходящее, сон это или нет. А потом его кто-то резко толкает в спину, и он почти падает, каким-то чудом успевает сгруппироваться и сохранить равновесие. Рефлекторно хочется потянуться к бедру, туда, где обычно… где обычно в кобуре лежит верный револьвер? С чего он вообще это взял, он ведь не умеет стрелять! Не умел? Над ухом, словно дуновение ветра, проносится приглушённый смех.  
— Извини, я не хотел!  
Он оборачивается, присматриваясь к незнакомцу. Тот выглядит типичным ботаном — ярко жёлтый джемпер поверх простой рубашки, дурацкие очки, зализанные назад волосы. Он выглядит молодо, точно первокурсник или того младше. Но стоит ему смущено улыбнуться, как у солнечного сплетения разгорается маленький приятный огонёк. Тиму знакома эта улыбка, в этом он почему-то уверен. И парня он видит не впервые. Но откуда он может его знать?  
Ядерное пойло очень здорово развязывает ему язык, а в голове легко и приятно. Его нового друга зовут Риз, он перевёлся на инженерный, а ещё, они, оказывается, очень похожи. С каждым последующим глотком коктейля границы реальности размываются сильней, а время сливается в один сплошной поток. Происходящее кажется чередой разрозненных снимков на испорченной пленке. Следующее что Тим относительно чётко осознает — они в чьей-то комнате, вокруг почти ничего не видно, из-за соседней стены доносится довольный девичий смех. А ещё — Риз стоит совсем близко, обнимает, уткнувшись носом ему в висок. Он тёплый, боковым зрением Тим видит, как горят щёки парня, и ещё, он явно пьян. Тиму хочется что-то спросить, но он не помнит, что именно. Или сделать, но с этим намного хуже, потому что происходящего явно не достаточно, и изнутри все будто разрывается от напряжения.  
— «Вечно все надо делать за тебя!» — зло шипит иллюзорный внутренний голос.  
И тут сон оборачивается в кошмар. Смех за стеной перерастает в жуткий крик, тьма вокруг словно пульсирует. Воздух становится плотным, а на вкус — будто пепел. Тим зачем-то отталкивает от себя парня. Довольно ухмыляется, когда тот неудачно падает и разбивает себе лицо. Яркие красные капли струятся по бледной коже, брызги испачкали стекла очков. Глубоко внутри, он не понимает что делает, не в силах контролировать собственное тело. Оно меняется на глазах, Тим словно видит себя со стороны — как старая оболочка тает, отбрасывается, как шкурка ящерицы, и этот новый он тянется к такой тонкой и хрупкой шее, чтобы…  
С громким воплем, Тим падает с кровати, больно приложившись локтем об пол. Мотнув головой, он уставился на застывшие электронные цифры. До начала рабочего дня осталось несколько часов. Кажется, он сходил с ума.

 

* * *

 

  За толстыми стёклами парили остатки шаттла, стальные обломки медленно плыли друг к другу. Все что осталось от очередного шпиона Атласа — покоилось среди искореженного металла. А ведь задержись он на секунду дольше, на этом месте вполне мог бы быть сам двойник. И эта мысль почему-то почти не приносит дискомфорта. Тим чувствует себя словно полым изнутри. Эмоции притупились, не то от постоянного стресса, не то от нарастающего безумия. С ним явно происходило что-то странное. С каждым следующим покушением его психика обрастала новым слоем брони. По синапсам пронеслась мысль — что случилось бы, если бы он умер? Если бы его заледеневшее тело проплыло возле окон жилых блоков на окраине станции? Оплакивал бы его кто-нибудь?  
— «Ему все равно, пирожок, забудь». — Образ с каждым днём становился все сильней и сильней.  
— Не правда. Он назвал меня героем.  
На это фальшивка в его голове лишь рассмеялась. Единственным, что вызывало хоть какое-то подобие чувств, была та странная штука, что происходила между ним и молодым гиперионским клерком. Тот расспрашивает его о заданиях, ловя каждое слово. Он, кажется, искренне считает что Тим — герой. Что он делает мир лучше, убивая бандитов, мародёров и корпоративных лазутчиков. Риз был единственным, кто раз за разом подмечал последствия ранений. Как тогда, когда двойник не мог согнуть до конца руку в локте, или за месяц до этого, когда он чуть прихрамывал. А ещё — клерк парадоксальным образом не считает отвратительными проявления слабости. И это почему-то пугает и восхищает одновременно. От мыслей его отвлёк короткий сигнал комма.  
«ты живой?» «не ранен?» «ответь, черт тебя дери!» Тим уставился на экран, холодея от ужаса. Он забыл. Во всей этой бюрократической рутине и охоте на лакеев Атласа он совсем забыл про их привычный «ритуал». Идиот идиот, идиот, как он мог забыть! Пальцы не слушались, он стёр дурацкое «я забыл», кое-как сумел набрать только «прости», «маффины за мной» и следом опять «прости». Следующие несколько минут показались ему невыносимыми, пока, наконец, в ответ не пришло: «шоколадные» «с карамелью» «или я пущу по эхо твои стихи». Двойник хмыкнул — всё-таки не стоило рассказывать про свои студенческие увлечения. Тем более — проигрывать тогда в споре и зачитывать всё это перед самодовольным гиперионцем.  
«ты точно в порядке?» Тим ухмыльнулся, вглядываясь в космическую пустоту за окном. Задержал взгляд на собственном отражении. Как в том дурацком сне, оно на секунду показалось хрупким, будто вот-вот пойдёт трещинами. Нет, он точно не в порядке.«да» «не переживай» — написал он в ответ.

 

* * *

 

 Тим запахнул куртку, скрестил руки на груди. Как и обычно, внизу было прохладно, но сегодня как-то по-особенному зябко. Мусора в нижнем отсеке станции стало ещё больше. Двойник ухмыльнулся, перепрыгнув через половину клэптрэпа. Наверняка это был совсем не тот ублюдок, что отравлял ему жизнь на Элписе, но вид распотрошённого робота все равно вызвал внутри какое-то подобие приятных чувств. Огромную капсулу так и не убрали, сейчас ржавчина и кислота здорово проели и без того тонкие стенки. От их убежища теперь остался лишь жалкий остов. В рёбрах неприятно заныло, и двойник невольно подобрался, насторожившись. Точно также он чувствовал себя при приближающейся опасности. Или когда Джек был не в настроении, либо когда очередная корпоративная акула решала пробить себе лёгкий путь наверх. Древний инстинкт, что-то первобытное, о чем Тим никогда бы не задумался в той, прошлой жизни. Он сбавил шаг, поднёс руку ближе к кобуре, огляделся. Было тихо и безлюдно, как и всегда. В голове его пронеслась мысль о ложной тревоге, а следом за ней — о новом уровне паранойи. И как он не хотел этого признавать — он устал. От всего. От бесконечных заданий, от напряжения, от этой херни, что разъедает его душу и разум подобно коррозии. Показался краешек огромной «пули» — проеденная кислотой острая стенка, словно ребра исполинского металлического скелета. Двойник крепче сжимает пакет в руке — объёмный, крупный. Внутри самый лучший и дорогой кофе, который он смог найти на Гелиосе, а ещё — только что испечённые маффины. Продавец разве что не золотой крошкой их посыпал, лишь бы «Красавчик Джек» перестал на него так смотреть. Да, наверное, его актёрская игра всё-таки стала чуть убедительней. Но все эти мысли мигом выветриваются из головы, стоит ему увидеть клерка. Потому что тот где-то посеял странно выглядящую жилетку и галстук. Верхняя пара пуговиц на рубашке была расстегнута. И волосы сегодня забыл уложить, без геля они кажутся очень мягкими. И наконец — Риз надел очки. Строгие, в стильной чёрной оправе, совсем не такие, как в недавнем кошмаре. И они ему здорово идут. В какой-то момент Тим понял, что не совсем помнит, как устроен процесс дыхания, и что в лёгких воздух слишком быстро заканчивается. И то, что он явно пялится. А ещё, он даже рад, что на нём проклятая маска, потому что лицо изнутри чуть ли не горит. Двойник попытался успокоиться, выравнивая дыхание. Попробовал перевести внимание на что-то другое, и приметил новый планшет, который клерк сжимал в руке. Более изящный, вытянутый. Тим заметил маленькое голографическое окно, зависшее прямо над дисплеем. Голубоватый свет отражался от линз очков, ниспадал на бледное лицо клерка, от этого черты казались более заострёнными и строгими. Интересными. Так хотелось рассмотреть все это поближе…  
Двойник медленно и почти бесшумно зашагал вперед. Новый навык, такой полезный для выживания на пустынной луне или негостеприимной Пандоре. Риз заметил его когда Тим был уже совсем близко, коротко вскрикнув. Планшет полетел на пол.  
— Ты напугал меня! — надулся клерк, уперев свободную руку в бок. Он с вызовом смотрел на ухмыляющегося двойника. Тот быстро подобрал устройство и протянул с тихим — «извини». Клерк сощурился, смотря будто свысока, чуть вызывающе, прямо как те ублюдки из совета директоров пару дней назад. Но потом, медленно выдохнул, приметив большой пакет в его руках.  
— Тебе повезло, что я такой отходчивый. Честно — я поначалу не хотел приходить, как ты мог меня бросить? Полчаса прождал, даже опоздал на совещание!  
От слова «совещание» Тиму стало не по себе. Черт, как же он устал от всей этой бюрократии. Устал и… соскучился. По всему, что с ними происходило. Двойник смущено отвернулся, не в силах подобрать слова.  
— Извини, сложная неделя.  
Он чувствует прикосновение, тёплое, на правой руке, и нехотя поворачивается.  
— Тебя опять пытались убить?  
— Трижды. Плохая неделя. Я… не хочу об этом говорить, кофе остынет.  
Риз явно обеспокоен, мужчина замечает маленькую морщинку между его бровей, стоит тому нахмуриться.  
— Ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной. Ну, если хочешь. Я имею в виду, мы же друзья. Друзья для этого и нужны.  
— «Слышал, Тимми, друзья-я» — ложный образ шепчет где-то в глубине сознания, но Тим стряхивает его как прилипшую соринку с лацкана пиджака. Отвлекается на то, как клерк довольно улыбается, вдыхая запах шоколадных маффинов, и нетерпеливо кусает мягкий бисквит.  
— М-хм, считай что ты прощен. Это… черт, они восхитительны, Тим, где ты их купил?  
— Это секрет, детка.  
— Вот значит как? — Риз приглядывается к высокому стакану, рассматривает его со всех сторон. Пока, наконец, не делает первый глоток. И не смотрит в одну точку с добрую минуту после этого. Тим нагнулся к нему, встревожившись.  
— В-все хорошо?  
Тим не ожидал, что клерк медленно к нему повернётся, улыбнувшись, и что их лица окажутся настолько близко друг к другу. Опять всплыли в голове обрывки сна. На секунду сократить оставшееся расстояние и сделать очередную глупость показалось очень хорошей идеей. Но так же резко это желание сменили смущение и страх. Двойник сглотнул, отстраняясь, в голове прошелестело фантомное «неудачник».  
— Я имею в виду, тебе понравилось? Д-да?  
— Это лучший гребанный кофе за всю мою жизнь! — восторженно пролепетал клерк.  
И после этих слов впервые за чертовски длинную неделю двойник чувствует себя хорошо. Внутреннее напряжение постепенно таяло, и Тим было потянулся к своей порции, пока не заметил… странные багровые отметины на ткани рубашки клерка. Засохшая кровь. Прямо у плеча, там, где когда-то была здоровая рука. Мгновенно внутри него все похолодело, свело в какой-то дикой комбинации из холодной ярости и фальшивой решительности.  
— Это ещё что такое? — тихо проговорил двойник не своим голосом, низко и злобно.  
— Ох, опять… Все нормально, не беспокойся об этом. — Отмахнулся клерк, но двойник развернул его к себе, провёл ладонью по щеке.  
— Кто сделал это с тобой?  
Риз протяжно выдохнул, посмотрел на него, как на последнего идиота.  
— Никто, Тим, расслабься!  
— Воу-воу! Погоди-ка!  
Двойник поднимается, кладёт руки клерку на плечи.  
— Что значит «расслабься», кексик?  
Риз судорожно сглотнул. Перед ним явно сейчас был совсем не его друг.  
— Я не…  
— Нет. Нет, пирожок. Скажи, кто это был.  
— Ти…  
— Ш-ш-ш. — двойник затыкает его, поднеся палец к губам. — Красавчик Джек всё-ё уладит. Ну же?  
Он улыбается — злой, мерзкой улыбкой, скалится во весь рот, и Ризу от этого зрелища здорово не по себе. Всё волшебство развеивается, когда Риз хватает двойника двумя пальцами за нос, на что тот громко ойкает.  
— Неужели, «Красавчик Джек»? Как я уже говорил, — клерк чуть ли не рычит, — не, — Риз щёлкает по идеально прямому носу, боль ощущается даже через маску. — Важно.  
— Но Риз! — двойник мотнул головой, схватившись за пострадавший нос.  
Клерк наигранно отворачивается от него, быстрыми глотками осушает напиток, то и дело посматривая на планшет рядом. Молчание затягивается, висит в пространстве невидимой плотной стеной. Как обычно, первым сдаётся двойник, гораздо быстрей, чем хотелось. Он виновато смотрит в сторону друга, нервно поглаживая большими пальцами ободок стакана.  
— …извини?  
Парень в ответ протяжно выдыхает, все ещё не поворачиваясь в его сторону, так, что Тиму видна лишь напряжённая спина.  
— Риз?  
— …опять что ли эти твои щенячьи глазки… — Риз оборачивается, и двойник к своему облегчению замечает, как дрожат уголки его губ. Как он сдерживает улыбку.  
Наверняка босс пристрелил бы не задумываясь свою дефективную копию за подобную выходку. Если подумать, не только за это. Молодой клерк с лёгкостью выуживал из Тима информацию, любую — от прошлой жизни двойника до мелких корпоративных секретов и подробностей миссий. И если бы Риз захотел, Тим уже сотню другую раз был бы мёртв.  
Парень закатывает глаза, и наконец, поворачивается к нему.  
— Серьезно, прекращай, это… это просто не честно!  
— Но сработало же! — Тим смелеет, придвигается ближе.  
— В последний раз!  
Кофе на вкус отдаёт не то карамелью, не то тростниковым сахаром, и с каждой секундой и каждым последующим глотком, напряженная атмосфера будто развеивается.  
— Может, всё-таки расскажешь что произошло?  
Клерк поджимает губы, на что двойник поднимает ладони в примирительном жесте.  
— Обещаю не делать ничего такого! Честно!  
— Ты ведь не отстанешь от меня, так ведь?  
Риз поправляет съехавшие на переносицу очки, и долго на него смотрит, пока, наконец, не начинает говорить.  
— Ты наверное знаешь про то, что Гиперион набирает добровольцев на испытание новых моделей — Риз отводит взгляд в сторону, будто пытается подобрать нужное слово. — «улучшений».  
Тим покачал головой. Он знал что-то о новой линейке протезов, военного типа, какой-то из них установил помешанный на железе Вильгельм. Но по поводу работы с обычными корпоративными служащими он слышит впервые. Клерк продолжает.  
— В основном там военные модели, но есть и кое-что полезное для меня. Ну и… Иветт помогла протолкнуть моё имя вверх по спискам. Правда, я теперь должен буду полгода кормить её ланчами. Черт, наверное, дешевле было выкупить эту дурацкую руку самому!  
— Руку?  
— Ага, — Риз кладёт в рот последний кусок бисквита, довольно морщась, — она крутая, с голографическим модулем в ладони и системой эхо-синхронизации. Черт, да я смогу помогать тебе с бандитами!  
Теперь пришёл черед двойника смотреть на своего друга, как на идиота.  
— Пфф, что?  
— Я смогу взламывать турели! И системы безопасности, и это будет…  
— Нет-нет, тыковка, пока ты будешь возиться с э-э, системами безопасности, тебя успеют нашпиговать пулями, и не один раз. Так не пойдёт.  
— Мы обсудим это позже, Искатель Хранилища. — Клерк вновь поправил съехавшие вниз очки, и двойник поймал себя на мысли, что начинает привыкать к этому жесту. А ещё, он то и дело невольно посматривает на изувеченное плечо.  
— Можешь потрогать, если хочешь. Я все равно выпил столько обезболивающих, что не почувствую, даже если меня начнёт жевать стая скагов.  
Через тонкую ткань Тим нащупывает грубую металлическую кромку. Местами светлая рубашка в мелких багровых пятнах.  
— Пока они смотрят, как мой организм отреагирует на металл. Ну, ты знаешь, сколько у меня приживался предыдущий имплант, так что не удивительно. В любом случае, — Риз берётся уплетать следующий маффин, тут же на его лице расцветает довольная улыбка. — Чем быстрей я его установлю, тем быстрей могу заткнуть за пояс всех умников из отдела. Хотя, вполне бы справился и так!  
Двойник понимает, что ему действительно не хватало всего этого. Что с каждой секундой разъедающая душу фальшивка словно растворяется. И он не хочет, чтобы всё это когда-нибудь заканчивалось.

 

* * *

 

  Но вселенная ненавидела Тимоти Лоуренса, потому — всё покатилось к чертям уже на следующий день. Красавчик Джек, его босс и источник ночных кошмаров, вернулся. С несколькими очень интересными патентами на оружие и информацией о новом, крайне богатом месторождении Эридия на Пандоре. Потому день был объявлен праздничным, а вечером было запланировано нечто грандиозное — с кучей выпивки и закусками на красивых подносах, для всех и каждого. И когда уже все улеглось, когда большого босса даже вполне устроил отчёт двойника, в офис ввалился истекающий кровью солдат.  
— Что за херня, кто тебя сюда пустил?  
Тим почувствовал, как сердце опускается куда-то в район желудка, а в рёбрах неприятно холодит.  
— С-сэр, мы заметили… п-подозрительную активность в нижних отсеках. Атлас, — солдат прокашлялся, сплёвывая на мраморный пол кровь, — шпион. Я герметизировал помещение.  
— Тебя кто-то видел? — проговорил Джек тихо.  
— Сэр, я спешил, я…  
— Ш-ш. Тебя. Кто-то. Видел? Не заставляй меня лезть в систему безопасности.  
— Да, я бежал через центр Геро… — его тираду прервал звук выстрела. Тим громко сглотнул, стараясь не обращать внимания, на то, как бьётся в предсмертных конвульсиях солдат Гипериона. Джек громко цокнул языком.  
— Разберись. И если облажаешься, хотя, нет, — босс посмотрел на него снисходительно, — ты точно облажаешься. Если хоть кто-то тебя увидит после всего этого — закончишь как он. Усек?  
— Да, сэр.  
За все время работы Тим хорошо уяснил, что его босс ненавидит больше всего не только, когда его планы рушатся, но и когда что-то омрачает его триумф. Все это, пожалуй, в равной степени. Разумно было не попадаться ему на глаза какое-то время. Двойник проверил данные на эхо и не поверил тому, что увидел. Оцепленным отделом оказался архив. Архив! Какого черта Атласскому лакею понадобилось в архиве?!

 

* * *

 

  Двойник ловко проскользнул внутрь через один из секретных ходов станции. Нужная комната нашлась быстро, шпион стоял к нему спиной. Но тут он почувствовал запах пороха. И крови. И смерти.  
Лазутчик выглядел, как типичный белый воротничок. В руках всё ещё была зажата стопка документов и эхо. А чуть поодаль — виднелся чей-то изящный силуэт в луже растекающейся крови. И вычурный прямоугольник комма, с изрешеченным пикселями голографическим дисплеем, сверху. Прямо как у его друга.  
Опоздал. Упустил… Потерял.  
Лакей Атласа проворен, тот ловко перехватывает документы и тянется карману на груди. Тим замечает рукоятку оружия, через багровую пелену, быстро застилающую глаза. Потом он будто несколько раз долго, протяжно моргает, сознание то угасает, то появляется вновь. Реальность словно раздробилась на кадры.  
…вот в руках у него зажат чужой пистолет, а несколькими секундами позже — он смачно им же бьёт по правильному, красивому лицу…  
…слышится хруст разламываемой кости, вскрик. В ответ ребром ладони Атлас ударил прямо ему по носу. Дышать становится тяжелей, а по лицу течёт что-то тёплое…  
…а вот, он навалился всем телом сверху, бумаги рассыпались по полу, они усеяны кровавыми брызгами…  
…вот он действует привычным (привычным ли?) методом — душит ублюдка. Тот хрипит, извивается под ним, цепляется за его …Джека …за его руки, захлёбываясь собственной кровью. А потом пелена спадает. Тим вспоминает, как дышать. Как думать. Вокруг тихо, ни души.  
Он один.  
«Теперь совсем один, да, Тимми?» — проворковал знакомый голос в голове, — «Не хочешь взглянуть на своего дружка?»  
Нет сил, чтобы встать. Нет. Ему не хочется этого делать, к глазам подступают слезы. Не успел, жалкий, никчёмный. Джек был прав, надо было действовать сразу. Может быть тогда…  
Кое-как успокоившись, он поднимается, вытирает кровь с лица, подбородка, и на негнущихся ногах идёт к трупу поодаль. Каждый шаг даётся с огромным трудом, сердце стучит набатом, отдаётся громким эхом в ушах. Он зажмуривается, выдыхает, открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть…  
Какого-то незнакомого парня. Нет. Что-то явно не так. Тим сглатывает. Это не Риз. Где его дурацкие носки? Двойник больно щипает себя за руку, чтобы убедиться, что происходящее не плод его воспалённого воображения. Но нет, перед ним действительно совсем другой человек. Надпись на бейдже — Мэтт. Заляпанная кровью и чернилами. Мэтт. Тот самый ублюдок, который вечно скидывал на Риза работу. Двойник громко всхлипывает, зарывается рукой в волосы. Захотелось убежать. Его не должны были видеть …таким. Мужчина осматривается по сторонам, быстро, словно раненный зверь. Так же быстро стряхивает с ладоней кровь.  
— Сэр? В-вы в порядке? — нервно проговорил кто-то позади него.  
Двойник оборачивается и не знает, что делать. Хочется закричать от облегчения и радости, бросится на тощего клерка, прижать к себе, чтобы понять, галлюцинация это или нет. Но он не может сделать ни шага. А ещё — в голове как-то странно плывёт. Из носа течёт, как при сильной простуде, а во рту металлический привкус. Тим подслеповато щурится, долго подбирая слова.  
— Риз, это я.  
— Ох черт.

 

* * *

 

  Тим огляделся. Помещение оказалось на удивление просторным для стандартной комнаты в жилом отсеке. Здесь было не очень-то уютно, складывалось ощущение, что тут клерк только ночевал.  
Он приметил раскиданные тут и там документы, файлы, и, как не парадоксально — носки. От простых чёрных, до ярких, в неоновую полоску. Почему-то захотелось улыбнуться, или же у него начался жар. Но нет, напротив, ему даже было как-то зябко. Двойник сильнее закутался в тонкое жёлтое одеяло. У него всё ещё текло из носа, пушистая ткань хорошо впитывала влагу. В голове плыло.  
Риз пришёл минутой позже, притащив с собой маленькую плоскую аптечку. На светлой поверхности виднелись пятна засохшей крови. Парень недовольно хмыкнул, осматривая содержимое.  
— Знаешь, тот чувак с самого начала показался мне странным. — Клерк достал широкий продолговатый пластырь. Тим заметил, как в приглушённом свете тот отсвечивает матовым металлическим блеском.  
— Шпион?  
Говорить было тяжело, язык казался чем-то инородным, тяжёлым и распухшим. Риз кивнул, всматриваясь в надпись на предмете.  
— Тебе лучше снять маску, иначе эта штука не подействует в полную силу.  
Он надавил на заклёпки у лица, получилось медленно и неловко. Окружающее пространство словно пульсировало изнутри, и от этого ощущения его отвлекло покалывание на переносице, которое сменилось приятным холодом. Дышать стало проще. В какой-то момент он провалился в короткое беспамятство.

 

* * *

 

Ему снился бредовый сон — на этот раз его попыталась убить огромная пиньята, размером с десяток Грузчиков, и не менее тяжёлая. Из цветастой пасти лилась кислота, а под копытами расходилась трещинами земля. Сквозь багровые прожилки на поверхности просачивалась лава. Жуть, да и только. В последний момент двойнику удалось стряхнуть с себя сон, иначе тварь точно его бы сожрала.  
Жёлтое одеяло сползло на пол. Ему уже не было так жарко, и ментальный туман немного рассеялся. Единственным источником света были маленькие галогенные лампы вдоль стен. Освещения хватало, лишь чтобы слегка очертить контуры предметов. Тим провёл рукой по лицу, и к его удивлению крови уже не было, и на шее тоже. Он не помнил, чтобы кто-то вот так о нем заботился. А чтобы обрабатывать раны или смывать кровь — такого не было никогда. Да и работать в последнее время приходилось в одиночку. Раньше Афина помогала ампулой другой, или, когда требовалось, могла резко вправить сустав, или придержать разбитую кость, пока аншиновская сыворотка сращивала ткани.  
То, что произошло сейчас — пугало его. Где-то внутри всё ещё оставались отголоски того холодного ужаса, когда он подумал что потерял… Кого? Своего единственно друга? В затылке неприятно потянуло. Черт, он слишком много об этом думал. Во рту стоял противный химический привкус.  
— Ох, ты очнулся. — тихо проговорил вошедший клерк.  
Тот смотрит как-то странно, не то с удивлением, не то с любопытством. Почему-то в груди стало жарко и тесно. Наверное, это всё из-за дурацких очков клерка. Черт, они слишком ему шли, это не законно!  
Риз подходит ближе, проводит тыльной стороной руки ему по лбу.  
— Хм, похоже, жар прошёл. Заставил же ты меня поволноваться!  
— Прости. — Раздосадовано проговорил двойник. Парень в ответ почему-то заулыбался.  
— Это десятое «прости» за последний час, так что — ничего, Тим. Парочка тех охренительных маффинов, и считай, что мы квиты.  
С каждым словом клерк улыбался все шире и шире. Что-то явно было не так. Тим глянул на цифровой дисплей в дальнем конце комнаты — и растерялся. Он пробыл здесь совсем не много, тогда о чём говорил клерк?  
— Д-десятое? Ты о чем?  
— О-о-о, так ты не помнишь?  
— Чего не помню? Я спал.  
Риз садится рядом, лукаво смотрит прямо двойнику в глаза, не переставая улыбаться.  
— Ты мне мно-ого всего понарассказывал! Про то задание на Эдене-4, — клерк принялся загибать пальцы, — ну, с кинетическими платформами. Про вашу с баронессой «маленькую» сделку. Черт Тим, чем ты от неё откупился в итоге? Я …я уже забыл, тебя было не заткнуть! Ах да, а ещё, как же эта штука называлась… — Риз постучал пальцем по подбородку.  
С каждым словом двойник багровел все больше и больше, стараясь сдержать внутренний крик. Хотелось накрыться дурацким жёлтым одеялом с головой, словно в детстве, спасаясь от монстров из шкафа. Он готов был умереть от стыда.  
— …твоя книга. Космоопера. С медведями!  
В горле пересохло, Тиму на секунду показалось, что он задыхается. Страшно было даже представить, что еще он успел растрепать в бреду! Послышался тихий смешок. Двойник вздрогнул, когда парень наклонился к нему совсем близко, тёплое дыхание щекотало ухо.  
— Ты назвал меня красивым. О-очень красивым. — Проговорил клерк.  
Все происходящее — словно один странный, душный сон или того хуже — предсмертный бред. Во рту привкус лекарств, ему одновременно и жарко и холодно. Мысли путаются, сбиваются. Риз ведет рукой ему по щеке, и двойник замечает, как едва заметно дрожат пальцы парня. А стоит вновь встретиться с ним взглядом, как спадает напускная бравада гиперионца, и тот заливается краской.  
И Тиму хочется что-то сказать, но он сам не понимает, что именно. «Не уходи?» Не то. Риз точно никуда не уйдёт, пока не получит своё заветное повышение. «Выслушай меня?» Это клерк вполне охотно делает, даже слишком хорошо, раз за разом выуживая новую порцию его персональных секретов, ведь он так легко поддается. На задворках сознания нечто пропищало беспомощное «Помоги». Нет. Такое он точно не скажет, уж точно не сейчас. Даже проклятая фальшивка, тот искусственный образ, внезапно замолчал.  
Время словно растягивается, двойник примечает даже самые маленькие и незначительные детали, например как движется адамово яблоко, когда клерк сглатывает. Как при мерном, долгом выдохе воздух слегка опаляет кожу. А губы, так близко, и кажутся такими мягкими, что сдерживаться с каждой секундой все сложнее и сложнее. И он решается. Возможно это ошибка, но это такой хороший способ показать, что он есть, что он вообще существует. Что не боится ошибиться.  
Двойник подался навстречу, прикрыв глаза, сокращая оставшееся между ними расстояние. И поцеловал. Это было что-то простое и целомудренное. Лёгкое прикосновение, на которое парень охотно ответил, и всё было замечательно, пока Тим не почувствовал обжигающую вспышку боли в переносице. Отстранившись, он увидел, как Риз смущённо поправляет съехавшие очки.  
— Черт, прости, я… я должен был их снять, просто не думал что ты…  
— Я что?  
Тим нахмурился, потирая крио-пластырь. Тот сначала медленно разогрелся, а потом стал приятно холодить, и боль постепенно пропала. Клерк, старался не смотреть двойнику в глаза, то и дело теребя душку очков.  
— Что я правда тебе нравлюсь.  
Какое-то время они просто сидят в тишине, один — не в силах найти нужные слова, а второй — ошарашенный собственной откровенностью. И чем больше времени проходит, тем сильней кажется двойнику, что он вот-вот упустит нечто важное, непоправимо и навсегда. Постепенно внутри нарастает паника, голова идёт кругом. Он словно вновь проваливается в сон. И не может придумать ничего путного, тихо проклиная самого себя. Что он может сказать? Да, Риз действительно красивый, очень, а ещё ему нравится его улыбка, и смех, и дурацкий галстук. И даже раскиданные цветастые носки, и то, что он так здорово умеет слушать, и не вздрагивает, стоит двойнику открыть рот. Не смотрит со смесью ужаса и трепета, как все. А ещё…  
Поток его мыслей был прерван неожиданным образом — Риз зачем-то его поцеловал, опять, стараясь не задеть повреждённую переносицу. Двойник растерялся, с немым вопросом посмотрел в разноцветные глаза, на что клерк, последний раз коснувшись уголка губ, отстранился.  
— Значит, галстук у меня дурацкий, да?  
Тим почувствовал, как опять закипает изнутри, как горят лицо и шея. Неужели он проговорил всё это вслух? Судя по довольному виду клерка — так оно и было.  
— В-вот что тогда произошло…  
— Аха. Знаешь, ты, — Риз украдкой целует в щеку. — Самый жуткий нерд, из всех кого я знаю.


	6. Поэтика бреда

\- College!AU, студент!Риз, преподаватель!Тим -  
  
  Риз слушал лекцию вполуха. То и дело хотелось одёрнуть заколотый рукав рубашки. Может, стоило съездить в клинику и попросить старый протез? Хотя — он поёжился — лишний раз туда возвращаться как раз таки не хотелось. От вида больничных стен и одного этого запаха мутило. И почему он не забрал свою искусственную руку с самого начала?  
Парень нехотя переключил внимание на происходящее в аудитории. Опять Мэтью, восходящая звезда группы, которому всегда нужно было отстоять собственное мнение, нёс какую-то околесицу. Новичок почему-то считал себя чуть ли не ходячей энциклопедией, и пытался доказать это всем и каждому. Как сейчас. Риз так и не смог до конца поймать нить дискуссии, но его одногруппник громко и уверенно что-то вещал. На что мистер Лоуренс реагировал в своей обычной манере — пока лишь смиренно выслушивая нескончаемый поток бреда.  
Но вот тот привычным жестом поправляет свои дурацкие очки (запястьем, как он это вообще делает, Риз никак не может взять в толк), слегка хмурится, так что между бровями появляется заметная морщинка. Риз отсчитывает про себя до трёх, и с трудом сдерживает улыбку.  
— Окей, думаю, мы все поняли вашу точку зрения. Но мне кажется, или кое-кто читал заданное с закрытыми глазами?  
И начинается обратный процесс — одногруппника будто потрошат заживо контраргументами и доводами, на что тот довольно быстро становится цвета спелой свёклы. « Ещё один попался» — думает Риз. Сначала он сам точно также повёлся на мягкий, на первый взгляд, характер преподавателя, ведь по сравнению со своим старшим братом тот казался безобидным плюшевым мишкой. Ключевое слово — «казался». Даже без двусмысленных шуточек и резкости, граничащей с безумием, которыми прославился Лоуренс старший, Тим мог парой простых, но едких замечаний поставить кого угодно на место. Мэтью, тем временем, полностью залился плотным багрянцем, то и дело оборачиваясь назад, поглядывая на дверь. Нда, до следующей пары оставалось несколько минут, а они разобрали всю ту прекрасную тираду, что выдал до этого студент, лишь до середины.  
На секунду Риз пересекается взглядом с преподавателем, который усилил акцент на — «…что _ещё_ вы упустили…»  
Становится чуть жарче, но приятное волнение быстро проходит, все больше хочется почесать несуществующее плечо или хотя бы коснуться кромки протеза. После того как руку отсоединили, место где живая плоть соприкасалась с металлом неприятно саднило.  
Парень нервно зарывается рукой в волосы. Внутри нарастает какой-то холодный и липкий ком из страха и неуверенности. Угораздило же пропустить проверку, и не единожды. Он запустил систему до такой степени, что ещё немного, и деликатная начинка проржавела бы. Так что всю эту неделю и половину следующей ему придётся жить вот так вот.  
Из неприятных мыслей его вывел звук звонка. Риз огляделся — вокруг все тут же засуетились, он нехотя принялся собираться, как внезапно, в виске что-то отозвалось тупой болью. И ещё, и ещё, в поле зрения мелькнуло багровое окно ошибки. «Но этого не должно быть» — подумал он, ведь эхо-глаз дезактивировали вместе с рукой, система была едина. Голова налилась неприятной тяжестью, от мерзкого звона заложило уши. Стало холодно, противно, казалось, что зубы клацают друг о друга. Реальность превратилась в одно размытое серое пятно.  
  


* * *

 

  Следующее что парень смог осознать — что лежит на чем-то мягком, и что ему тепло. Риз проморгался, нащупал край… одеяла? Он недовольно простонал что-то бессвязное, и едва успел заметить накрывшую его массивную тень.  
— Глупый неразумный мальчик, пропустить свой осмотр опять?  
Риз сглотнул, уставившись на исполинскую хреновину, которую из себя представляла их медсестра. По слухам, когда-то давно та была на настоящей войне, где-то около восточной Европы и на руках выносила здоровых мужиков с поля боя. Хотели они того или нет. Сестра Нина пару раз щёлкнула пальцами возле его лица, на что парень боязливо вздрогнул.  
— Не бояться, держать.  
Женщина протянула цифровой градусник, студент нехотя забрал его из огромной лапищи. Черт, она наверно череп одной левой раскроить могла!  
Как назло красочная картина никак не хотела уходить из головы. Как он вообще здесь очутился? Риз ничего толком не мог вспомнить, только короткую алую вспышку и тупую, ноющую боль в голове. И тут до него дошло, какой же он идиот! Довёл себя до очередной панической атаки! Точно так же как и на первой лекции по современной литературе, когда он чуть ли не до хрипоты проспорил пол пары с учителем, а потом упал в обморок. Значит… внезапно Риз почувствовал, как к щекам приливает жар. Это значит что мистер Лоуренс опять на себе тащил его до медпункта. И если год назад этот факт вызвал бы просто лёгкое недоумение, то теперь Ризу хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.  
— Что случиться?  
Риз подавил рвущийся наружу крик, коротко всхлипнув. Трясущейся рукой он передал медсестре градусник, выдавив из себя какое-то подобие улыбки.  
— Н-ничего, все… все просто отлично. Просто... жарковато тут у вас.  
Сестра Нина, сощурившись, глянула на маленькую цифровую панель и смерила парня серьёзным взглядом  
— Ты не лгать мне, глупый мальчик?  
Он отрицательно помотал головой из стороны в сторону. Женщина, то и дело посматривая на своего пациента, делала какие-то отметки в эхопаде. Затем, недовольно хмыкнув, протянула пластину с таблетками.  
— Пить два раза в день, в пятницу прийти ко мне.  
— Но у меня заче…  
— Прийти ко мне! — Рявкнула медсестра, на что парень боязливо закивал.  
Через какое-то время грозная женщина разрешила ему встать с кровати и пойти наконец домой, предварительно убедившись что Риз более-менее уверенно мог пройти по прямой туда и обратно  
Когда щёлкнул замок, парень медленно выдохнул. Неужели ему удалось сбежать из этого ада?  
— Смотрите кто вырвался из объятий Морфея!  
Риз вскрикнул, попятился назад, и слишком поздно понял, что теряет равновесие, и что схватиться за ручку двери ему попросту нечем. И также растерянно он посмотрел на нависшего над ним учителя. Тот явно был напуган, очки съехали вниз на переносицу, он выглядел чуть комично. Риз нервно хохотнул. Сейчас хотелось отвлечься на что угодно, лишь бы не думать тёплых сильных руках, о том, что мистер Лоуренс так близко.  
— Океей, посвятите-ка меня, Сомерсет, что такого смешного в расшиблении собственного черепа всмятку?  
— Я… ммм… не знаю. Это все таблетки. Да, это из-за них.  
— Правда что ли?  
Так близко Риз видит своего учителя далеко не впервые, ему очень везёт на подобного рода вещи. То их заперли в библиотеке, а милая восьмидесятилетняя хранительница решила переслушать всю классику тяжёлого рока за ночь. То они оказались в затопленной по колено бойлерной, благо вода была чуть тёплой. Ну и, конечно же — как не вспомнить чердак старого здания районной управы, где так некстати обрушилась единственная лестница, и они никак не могли решить, кто же прыгнет вниз первым. Общие фобии это ни фига не весело!  
Риз откашлялся, аккуратно держась за чужое плечо. Принял более устойчивое положение и отвернулся. Щеки у него должно быть пылали не хуже чем у Мэтью пару часов назад. Мистер Лоуренс зачем-то все это время его придерживал.  
— Эй? Ты ведь не собираешься опять бухнуться в обморок?  
— Н-нет.  
Ощущение чужого тепла кружит голову, горячая ладонь чувствуется через тонкую ткань рубашки. В горле резко пересохло. Черт, и почему он не умеет скрывать свои эмоции как остальные?  
— Посмотри на меня?  
Риз сглатывает, жмурится, этого ему хочется делать меньше всего. Ведь Тим не дурак, в отличие от него, и наверняка давным-давно всё понял. Только вот при этом мужчина никак не показывал своих истинных намерений. Да и нужен ли был ему какой-то идиот, нашпигованный железом?  
— Пожалуйста?  
Внутри все сжимается в плотный комок, хочется убежать. Но студент берет себя в руки, выдавливает фальшивую полуулыбку, поворачивается.  
— Все нормально, правда. Я…  
Он осекается на полуслове, когда учитель ведёт рукой по его щеке, медленно, внимательно вглядывается в его лицо, смотрит в глаза — серьёзно и чуть холодно. А потом отстраняется, легонько потрепав Риза по голове. Смущённо смеётся, вытирает руку о джинсы.  
— Серьезно, зачем столько геля? Никак не можешь укротить свои кудри?  
— Что? Нет, н-ничего подобного!  
Все почти также, как и всегда, только смеются они чуть громче обычного, и идут почти шаг в шаг. И Риз сам не заметил, что мистер Лоуренс проводил его до комнаты в общежитии, слишком был поглощён бессмысленными разговорами.  
— Держи.  
Студент готов прибить себя фейспалмом — умудрился потерять таблетки, те самые, что ему выдала медсестра. Учитель по-доброму улыбается, опять поправляет съехавшие очки. Смотрит на часы. Риз уже в который раз за день хочет протянуться вперёд, дотронуться до тёплой кожи, может быть даже пересчитать самые яркие веснушки на чужой переносице, касаясь их пальцами.  
— Что с тобой опять?  
Риз замирает, чуть ли не перестаёт дышать. Вокруг никого нет, из окна в конце коридора лениво просачивается дневной свет. В итоге идиотизм берет верх над всякой логикой. Риз сглатывает, медленно касается чужой смуглой щеки, боязливо, как будто та может ощериться шипами в момент. Или, что вероятней, прилететь хорошим хуком от её хозяина. Но Лоуренс просто наблюдает за ним, без ехидства и сарказма, слегка удивлённо.  
Парень ведёт рукой вверх по скуле, все внутри дрожит не то от страха, не то от сдерживаемого напряжения. Он подается вперед и кротко, быстро целует, зажмурившись. Получается по дурацки — судя по всему ему удалось зацепить лишь нижнюю губу, или попасть в подбородок.  
Риз в панике сделал шаг назад, осознав наконец, что он натворил. Упёршись спиной в дверь, он принялся шарить рукой, старался нащупать заветную ручку. Он никак не ожидал, что учитель вместо того чтобы отчитать или ударить, притянет его к себе. И поцелует точно так же — несуразно и неловко, а потом проговорит:  
 — Так лучше не делать. Вот так... — И утянет во что-то невероятное. Мозг как будто заволокло приятным тёплым покрывалом, поцелуй был медленным, нежным, и так не хотелось отстраняться, но учитель шумно выдыхает и пытается сфокусировать взгляд через запотевшие стекла очков. Риз не сможет сдержать смешок — не то от радости, не то от облегчения, что его не прибили.  
— Что? Такое происходит, это… это вполне нормально.  
Он смеётся и смеётся, и не может остановиться.  
— Океей, говори давай, чем тебя накачала сестра Нина, пока меня не было?  
Риз улыбается шире, и тогда учитель вторит его улыбке и начинает смеяться вместе с ним. Все таки порой глупость давала прекрасные плоды.


	7. Метаморфозы IV

   Новое задание, как обычно, оказалось совсем не тем, что он ожидал. «Лёгкая поездочка» в другую солнечную систему из-за обрушившейся на планету статической бури затянулась на две недели, в течение которых Тимоти Лоуренс успел возненавидеть всё ее немногочисленное население, себя по несколько раз, а ещё — собственную непредусмотрительность. В какой-то момент рабочие комплекса начали что-то подозревать, то и дело опасливо и неодобрительно на него поглядывая. Мельком он успел услышать что-то о не допуске к шаттлу на Гелиос. И Тим дал слабину. Вновь выставив фальшивый образ как ширму, позволив ему взять верх.  
Пара трупов, красивая гневная тирада — и вот, спустя неделю, измотанный и злой, двойник вернулся в знакомые стены станции. Широко улыбаясь каждому встречному, довольно подмечая, как те боязливо шарахаются от «Красавчика Джека». Наверное, не стоило убивать часть экипажа, да и выглядит он ужасно, но какая к черту разница?  
На краешке сознания мельтешила мысль, которую он никак не мог ухватить от адреналина и нахлынувшего расслабления. А потом, получив новые инструкции от другого двойника (какая ирония, большого босса вновь не было дома), он удосужился наконец проверить комм. И остолбенел.  
  


* * *

 

      Непутевый клерк нашёлся в одном из баров, в компании пары пустых высоких стаканов. Возле него — ни души. Из динамиков наверху доносилась меланхоличная мелодия.  
Джек… Тим… Джек? Заказывает джин и залпом осушает противное пойло, какое-то время собираясь с силами. Потом он незаметно проскальзывает к столу и усаживается на краешек углового дивана. Нет, так не пойдет! Он не… он ведь не должен себя так вести. В голове что-то шёлкает, двойник двигается ближе, как-бы невзначай зевает и закидывает руку на чужое плечо, приобнимая.  
— Ну здравствуй, кексик. — Да. Вот так, уверенно и нагло.  
Парень молчит, буравя столешницу расфокусированным взглядом. И даже не поворачиваясь, монотонно проговаривает:  
— Две недели.  
— Хм?  
— Тебя не было две недели. — Клерк берет стеклянный стакан, и присматривается, выискивая остатки напитка. Недовольно хмыкает, ставит обратно. — Ни звонка. Ни слова. Ничего.  
— Оу, неужели принцесса соскучилась? — Джек… Джек? Громко смеется, по-хозяйски кладет руку на теплое бедро.  
Парень вздрагивает, и наконец, поворачивается — на его лице застыла странная смесь из ужаса и отвращения. Всё это — под слоем яркого румянца, залившего щеки.   
Клерк прищуривается, и больно щелкает по носу, следом пнув острым мыском ботинка по голени.  
— Жить надоело, тыковка?! — рычит Джек, рука сама тянется к кобуре, но парень не унимается, со всей силы пинает теперь уже по другой ноге, заставив двойника осесть на мягкий диван. В груди жарко от нахлынувшей злости, и от чего-то ещё, словно липкой кислотой обволакивающего внутренности.  
Клерк нависает над ним, наклоняется, во взгляде застыли уверенность и холод.  
— Ты не Джек. — Фраза кажется чем-то инородным, непонятным. Нет, это же…  
— Совсем спятил, пирож… ай! — ещё один болезненный щелчок, парню хватает наглости взять его за подбородок и заставить смотреть прямо в глаза.  
— Ты не Джек. — Отстранённо произносит… произносит… как его звали? — Ты не Джек.  
И снова, и снова, так что через несколько минут двойник уже не понимает, где он находится и кто он такой. Последствия долгой изоляции? Стресс? Он всё-таки сошел с ума?  
В конце концов, после очередной идентичной фразы, его хватает лишь на то чтобы кивнуть.  
Он опять запутался, или спрятался слишком хорошо? Риз, пошатываясь, встал и зачем-то взял его за руку.  
— Я с тобой н-не закончил!  
  


* * *

 

      Дорогу до жилищного отсека он помнил смутно, настолько сильно всё смешалось в его изможденном сознании. Комната показалась знакомой. Следующее что он смог уловить — то, как Риз усаживается к нему на колени и смотрит сверху вниз, как на самый большой свой трофей. Довольно и властно. Как он умудрился настолько опьянеть? Как ему вообще продали выпивку?  
— Тебе есть двадцать один?  
— Мне два… двад-цать три!  
Клерк громко икает, и заваливается в сторону, двойник едва успевает его подхватить. Парень в ответ хитро улыбается, и ведёт кончиками пальцев по шее, выше, зарывается в длинные прядки волос рукой. Потом почему-то придвигается ближе, присматривается.  
— Т-ты перекрасился что ли?  
Тим резко багровеет, до кончиков ушей. Другой двойник как-то рассказал, что у Джека появилась ранняя седина, и теперь им всем придётся перекрашивать прядь, но, у Тима была несколько другая ситуация. Наверное… наверное вновь дали о себе знать гены, предыдущее тело никак не хотело сдавать позиции, пытаясь проявить себя хоть как-то.  
Риз приподнимается, и неловко подаётся вперёд, утыкаясь носом в макушку, цепляется живой кистью за шею.  
— Хм-м. Хм. Рыжий волос. — Проговаривает Риз с торжествующей улыбкой, как будто только что нашёл мешок денег. — Так ты рыжий!  
Все это неправда, все это какой-то фарс, Тим уверен в этом. Да и не мог Риз так просто опьянеть. Хотя, если задуматься, он ведь такой тощий и лёгкий.  
— Я не… — он будто потерял голос, слова почти буквально обрезают горло, точно по плоти изнутри провели наждаком.  
— Мне нравится. — Парень глупо смеётся, взгляд его затуманен, будто покрытое испариной стекло. В груди разгорается раздражение, и Тим уже хотел прекратить это всё, ведь у него куча дел, а завтра так рано вставать, но тут Риз нажал на застёжку маски, быстро ту откупорив.  
— Эй! Эй, ты что делаешь, прекра… — Тим попытался ухватиться за чужую руку, но клерк навалился на него всем телом.  
— Достаю тебя из этой… — Риз увернулся, хлопнув по смуглой ладони. — Штуки!  
Двойник не может понять, откуда вдруг в этом недоразумении столько проворства, а его смех на редкость заразителен, и перебивает все мысли о крови, смерти, и собственном безумии. Так, что он почти не заметил, как ослабился последний зажим.  
— А вот и ты. — Парень откинул ненавистную маску куда-то в сторону.  
Тим громко сглатывает, замирает, весь подбирается, будто его сейчас отправят в нокаут хорошим хуком. Он почему-то чувствует себя голым, нет, даже хуже. Негде спрятаться, не за кем, образ распался на атомы.  
— Привет.  
Мужчина не знает как реагировать — голос у молодого клерка непривычно низкий и хриплый, и от этого внутренности словно скручиваются туго сложенной пружиной. Риз неловко придвигается ближе, едва не упав при этом, и двойник подхватывает парня, слегка прижимая к себе.  
— Ты смотри, их теперь та-а-ак много.  
— А?  
— Так-кие тёмные. Надо же.  
Клерк проводит тыльной стороной ладони по щеке и заворожено смотрит на лицо. На лицо Джека. Нет, на его лицо. Первая, дефективная копия. Недо-Джек. Не-Джек. Копия копия копия.  
Риз подслеповато щурится, оглаживает большим пальцем линию губ, а потом беззвучно что-то проговаривает.  
Всякое подобие мыслей мгновенно улетучилось из головы, когда клерк принялся покрывать быстрыми, отрывистыми поцелуями его щёку.  
— Ч-что ты…  
— Ш-ш-ш.  
— Что…  
— Не мешай, — Риз клюнул его в нос. — Я считаю.  
За всю не очень долгую, но насыщенную жизнь с Тимом ещё никто не обращался вот так.  
Он словно медленно умирал от стыда, смущение будто парализовало изнутри. А ещё были эти едва слышные звуки мягких прикосновений, резонирующие в полупустой комнате. И от этого становилось только хуже. Жарче, сейчас Тим даже доволен, что проклятую маску пришлось снять, иначе она наверняка бы оплавилась от тепла, что шло изнутри.  
Клерк протяжно выдыхает, горячая волна щекочет кожу. Его губы на удивление мягкие, нежные, и все происходящее с каждой секундой все больше и больше кажется странным побочным эффектом от стимуляторов. Как в тот раз, когда двойнику привиделась обойма с патронами на месте вражеской гранаты.  
И это настолько отличается от обычного кошмара — пусть Риз не в себе, и потом, возможно, они оба не смогут разговаривать друг с другом неделю, а то и две. Все это — как глоток свежего воздуха после изнуряющей пустынной духоты.  
Когда клерк заканчивает считать веснушки на левой щеке и переносице (надо же, их и вправду стало очень много), и проводит пальцем у скулы, целуя в уголок глаза, тогда двойник уже готов сдаться. Послать все свои немногочисленные принципы, запихнуть подальше страхи и неуверенность. Он тянется вперёд, прихватывает губами подбородок, на что клерк лишь ворчит, как сонный кот, и пытается серьёзно на него посмотреть, с трудом фокусируя взгляд.  
— Нет. Я не закончил! Н-не надо пока!  
— Но Риз…  
— Д-двадцать две… там было двадцать две… Не сбивай меня, Тим! А то, — он наклоняется, так, что они мягко ударяются лбами. — А то м-мне придётся начать заново.  
Двойник отрицательно кивнул. Повторно подобную пытку он точно не выдержит.  
Он прикрывает глаза, и процесс продолжается. Постепенно он расслабляется, смелеет, крепче прижимает к себе, ведёт одной рукой по спине, а другую кладёт на бедро. На что клерк довольно смеётся, все ещё оцеловывая кожу у правого века. Тиму нравится этот смех, и тот дурацкий способ, который избрал друг для того чтобы привести в чувство. Ведь маска почти прикипела нему. Кто он без неё? Кому нужен был Тимоти Лоуренс?  
— Со-рок одна, и… Хм. С-сорок одна.  
Тим открывает глаза, и только сейчас замечает, что, оказывается, улыбался все это время. Клерк вторит этой улыбке, но зачем-то продолжает осматривать его. Мягко поворачивает голову сначала в одну, а потом в другую сторону.  
— Нет. Нету больше.  
Риз поджимает губы, как обычно, и двойник не может не рассмеяться.  
— Не смешно! — Риз грозит ему указательным пальцем, мигает зелёным зрачок  
Потом его лицо озаряется и клерк с широкой улыбкой зачем — то наклоняется к шее, и быстро целует, на что Тим вздрагивает.  
— Там же нет ничего!  
— Ее-е-сть. Последняя. Пос-ледняя?  
Клерк хмурится, смотрит на него в упор.  
— Слушай, а ниже у тебя точно веснушек нем-м-ф…  
Двойник прерывает пьяную тираду одним хорошим поцелуем, накрыв рот клерка своим. Тот поначалу сопротивляется, а потом просто пожимает плечами, и зарывается в тёмные волосы живой рукой.  
  


* * *

 

      Уже позже, когда на уставшее сознание волнами накатывает дрема, в полубреду у него хватает сил чтобы спросить:  
—…Ты сбежишь вместе со мной?  
И тут же Тим жалеет, что произнёс это вслух. Ведь Риз, не смотря на молодость, так похож на тех пресыщенных властью кретинов из совета директоров, готовых идти по головам, лишь бы урвать кусочек пирога послаще. Здесь всё, о чём клерк мог мечтать, такие заманчивые перспективы роста, друзья… о чем ты только думаешь, Тим, не станет он за тобой идти, ты, жалкий идиот!  
— Странный вопрос. — Едва слышно проговаривает тот, уткнувшись носом в шею.  
—Х-хах? — нет, не правда, это какая-то галлюцинация!  
— Странный вопрос. Ты ведь без меня пропадёшь в этой… — он с презрением смотрит на лежащую неподалеку маску. — …Штуке. Конечно.  
Риз зевает, и сильней натягивает одеяло, прикрывая глаза.


	8. Комплимент от шеф-повара

\- Modern!AU + Coffe Shop!AU -   
  
      Риз был в ужасе. Атлас, на который он потратил несколько лет интернатуры, богатейшая корпорация в городе, была куплена Гиперионом. А потом расформирована и уничтожена. Красавчик Джек забавлялся с ними, так, как маленькие непослушные дети играли с насекомыми — отрывали им лапки, крылья, а потом прижигали направленным лучом солнечного света. Так же было и с ним. Все его перспективные проекты, даже с таким трудом полученная должность — все пропало, исчезло. Мало того, Гиперион слишком долго лелеял план возмездия для Атласа. Почти никто из персонала так и не смог устроиться на нормальную работу. И вот, когда запасы подходили в концу, и Вон подумывал о перспективе переехать в другой город (а может, и в другую страну, чтоб уж наверняка), у Риза созрел план мести. Безумный. Глупый. Но такой заманчивый.  
Возможно, он действительно тронулся рассудком, кто знает. Доктор Кассий был не против, чтобы экстракт из семян редкого растения, который действовал сначала как мощная сыворотка правды, а затем — вызывал у жертвы приступ неконтролируемой агрессии, испробовали на человеке, сломавшем ему жизнь. Тем более, судя по новостям, у Гипериона назревала крупная сделка с Маливан.  
  


* * *

 

Устроиться в кофейню было относительно легко, тем более, мало кто мог не купиться на его непревзойдённый корпоративный шарм. Ведь фальшивые улыбки и обещания разве что планету вокруг своей оси не двигали. И, по слухам, в этой кофейне действительно то и дело видели гендиректора Гипериона. Было то связано со старой травмой, или детскими воспоминаниями, бывший сотрудник Атласа так и не понял. Но, как назло, ублюдку везло — пока их график так ни разу и не совпал.  
Сменщица — Саша, которая отшила его на вторую же неделю — категорически отказывалась меняться, и Риз уже было отчаялся. В кармане рубашки сиротливо лежал пакетик с очень интересным препаратом, который бариста никак не мог пустить в дело. Он терпеливо ждал. И вот, под конец месяца, когда Риз уж было подумывал об увольнении, о том, что вся эта затея — полный бред, и лучше бы он потратился на хорошего психотерапевта, тот привычно отвлёкся на весёлый перезвон колокольчика у входа. И не поверил собственным глазам, увидев _его_. Красавчика Джека.  
Правда, странно запыхавшегося, растрёпанного, и… без маски? В больном мозгу неохотно формировалась логическая цепочка. Зацепилась за мысли о потраченных часах, неблагодарных клиентах, царапинах на протезе и обожженной руке… метафизические звенья полетели в бездну, так и не успев соединиться друг с другом. Ну и что, что без маски, может это просто какой-то глупый трюк! Может, он носил её чтобы казаться грозней, загадочней, а не… походить на какого-то нерда, вы только посмотрите на эти очки! Он вновь задумался — разве Джек носил очки? Мужчина подошёл ближе, смущено улыбаясь, Риз растерялся окончательно.  
— Два латте с карамелью, пожалуйста.  
Даже голос звучал совсем не так, как на мотивационных записях, которые он (вот идиот!) засмотрел до дыр ещё в колледже. Бариста принялся за дело, мельком поглядывая на человека у стойки. Он слышал от Саши, что Джек пил обычный чёрный кофе, такой же чёрный, как его душа, так почему… нет. Нет нет нет, это точно был он. Ошибки быть не могло. Риз сглотнул, поворачиваясь спиной к клиенту. Выдохнул. Опустошил содержимое мелкого пластикового конверта, незаметно и тихо, по половине дозы в каждый стакан. Он все точно рассчитал, ошибки быть не могло. Риз повернулся, фальшиво улыбнувшись, и поставил кофе на стойку. Здорово удивившись, когда мужчина улыбнулся ему в ответ. Странно, это было совсем на него не похоже.  
— Так необычно, — тот поправил душку очков, отведя взгляд.  
— Хм?  
— Н-ну, ты даже не спросил моё имя. И не перепутал нас, как та девушка, с дредами… как же её…  
— Саша?  
Мужчина присмотрелся к кофе, положил стопку документов на стол.  
— Ага, она нас все время путает. Или, — он усмехнулся. — …делает вид, что путает.  
Риз почти не слушал, он ликовал от осознания того, что наконец-то проклятый ублюдок получит своё!  
Но что-то было не так, параллельно, где-то глубоко в подкорке, некая недооформленная мысль не давала ему покоя. И, когда бариста не смог подавить импульс и неуверенно потянулся было к кофе, в комнату вошел… ещё один Джек? Тот резко распахнул дверь, едва не выбив проклятый колокольчик. Риз сглотнул. Ну все, прекрасно. Он свихнулся  
— Ах, вот ты где, Тимми!  
Второй Джек? поправил очки, нехотя поднимаясь с места, все ещё сжимая в руках свой латте.  
— Если это по поводу последнего проекта, я против.  
— Ты что?! — чуть ли не проорал другой Джек, быстрыми шагами приближаясь к стойке. Ризу хотелось убежать.  
— Сколько ещё людей ты собрался уволить?  
— Не твоё дело! Я могу делать с ними всё что захочу, они моя грёбаная собственность!  
— Я не дам тебе сделать из Гипериона второй Атлас, Джек!  
Бариста вздрогнул, услышав знакомое название. С каждым новым словом он всё больше и больше путался в происходящем. Кто перед ним был все это время? Или он вообще бредит? Тут наконец, Риз приметил стальные заклёпки, едва заметно поблескивающие в электрическом свете. Маска. Вот настоящий Джек. Он подмешал яд не тому!  
— Забываешься, Тим-Там!  
— Мы и так теряем людей! Особенно кодеров! Проект Нем...  
— Только попробуй!  
— Это была ошибка! Твоя ошибка, и ты это знаешь!  
Секундой позже, низко прорычав, Джек вылил щедро сдобренный отравой напиток прямо в лицо своему… брату? Риз не смог сдержать смешок, уж больно комично капли стекали с очков. Глупо. И тут же поплатился за опрометчивый поступок, когда его точно также окатили второй порцией латте.  
— А ты чего смеёшься, идиот?  
— …ничего, — тихо пробурчал Риз. Прекрасно. Мало того, что яд истратил, ещё и форму придётся отстирывать. Отличное начало недели, ничего не скажешь! Когда Джек, наконец, перестал сверлить их обоих полным ненависти взглядом и ушёл, близнец виновато на него посмотрел.  
— Прости. Из-за меня ты пострадал. Я… все оплачу, и за прачечную тоже. Ты не обжёгся?  
— Я в порядке.  
Повисло неловкое молчание.  
— У нас есть несколько чистых рубашек, мы держим их для подобных случаев.  
Тим? в ответ смущено потёр шею, бариста заметил, как порозовели его щёки.  
— Это точно… нормально?  
— Да, всё ради клиента и всё такое. Сам как-то полдня проработал в испорченной рубашке. Когда в Атласе полетела кофе машина.  
— Ты работал на Атлас? — заинтересованность в его голосе сильно понравилась Ризу. Как и мельком брошенная фраза про нехватку персонала.  
  


* * *

 

В подсобке пахло сладостями, ванилью и корицей. Бариста, бегло оглянув комнату, уверенным шагом направился к одному из металлических шкафчиков.  
— Ты уверен что… — тот запнулся, когда Риз протянул аккуратно сложенную белоснежную сорочку.  
— Размер вроде подходящий. Примерь.  
Кинув тихое «спасибо», мужичина неуверенно принялся расстёгивать пуговицы, всё сильнее багровея с каждым движением.  
— Ум-м. Ты сам не хочешь переодеться, х-холодно наверное?  
— Должен убедиться, что всё сидит как надо, — Риз пару раз кивнул, и подошёл почти вплотную.  
— Н-но...  
— Всё ради клиента, — горячо прошептал парень. Тим стушевался под пристальным взглядом, под конец вообще сорвав пару пуговиц с петель. Он вздрогнул, когда его руки коснулось что-то холодное, и несильно сжало. Взгляд его метнулся от матовой поверхности протеза к бледному лицу, то — совсем близко. И что-то странное было в чужих разноцветных глазах — точно также его кот смотрел на новенький шуршащий пакет или еду в хозяйской тарелке. Жадно, словно с вожделением.  
Тим сглотнул.  
— Ч-что происходит? — проговорил он осипшим голосом, бариста в ответ лишь улыбнулся и отпустил его руку, распахивая следом перепачканную рубашку. Тим проглотил вырывающийся из горла вопль ужаса. Или смущения? Ситуация напоминала прелюдию в плохом порно.  
— Вам… тебе, кажется нужна помощь.  
Очень плохом!  
— Я и сам прекрасно могу… — парень так же резко расстегнул пуговицы на манжетах и начал стягивать белую ткань. Под его взглядом Тим почувствовал себя голым, даже больше, будто тот успел снять с него кожу и мышцы, оставив лишь кости. Однако, вскоре это ощущение сменилось более приятным, когда он протянул руку сначала в одни рукав, в другой. Ткань оказалась качественной, почти что шелковистой. Не зря кофейня считалась одной из лучших.  
Бариста осмотрел его со всех сторон, и, довольно хмыкнув, потянулся в верхней пуговице. Нет, это переходило все границы!  
— Послушай, не знаю как там тебя…  
— Риз, — он широко улыбнулся, полуприкрыв глаза, и продолжил начатое. — И да, я работал на Атлас.  
— Хах? — мужчина в недоумении нахмурился. Бариста застёгивал пуговицу за пуговицей, то и дело, будто нарочно, прикасаясь к оголённым участкам тела.  
— Слышал про последнюю систему цифровой защиты? Мантикору?  
Задумчивость на его лице резко сменилась удивлением.  
— Секунду. Это был твой проект?  
— Мм-хм, — холод механической руки то и дело перебивался приятным теплом живой, — у меня очень, — он нагнулся ближе, — очень, — волны жара от его дыхания мягко щекотали ухо. — Очень большой опыт.  
Одёрнув полы рубашки, парень наконец отстранился. Тим притянул очки за душку, откашлялся.  
Секундой позже в комнату вбежала запыхавшаяся девушка, та буквально на ходу стягивала с себя куртку.  
— Прости, пробки ужасные, что… что здесь происходит? Что с твоей рубашкой?  
— Небольшое недоразумение, мы уже закончили, верно? — безэмоционально сказал Риз.  
— Да. Н-наверное. — ухватив стопку документов, мужчина направился к выходу. Но, словно передумав, развернулся и сунул в металлические пальцы небольшой прямоугольник из плотного картона. Дверь за ним с громким хлопком закрылась.  
— Чёрт Риз, ты так нам всех клиентов распугаешь! Что стряслось на этот раз?  
Поглаживая чуть шероховатую поверхность визитки, Риз громко рассмеялся.  
— Внеплановое собеседование. И, — он, недовольно поморщившись, осмотрел комнату. — Кажется, тебе надо искать нового бариста.


	9. Кровь кровь кровь

\- Modern!AU + Vampire!AU -  
  
В подвале было прохладно. Воздух — чуть сыроват, сказывались не прекращающиеся летние дожди. Пахло мокрой травой и чем-то металлическим, и атмосфера была бы до одури зловещей, если бы не мягкий свет от торшера возле дальней стены. Тим сбавил шаг, по удобней перехватывая сумку-холодильник.  
— Эй! Ты не спишь?  
Прозвучало глупо, но что было ещё говорить? Дорогая я дома? Или какую-то ещё несусветную чушь? Свет преломился, к мужчине скользнула бесформенной тенью фигурка, закутанная в тёплый плед, словно в броню. В тонких пальцах был зажат томик в потрескавшемся переплёте. Близнец ухмыльнулся про себя — значит все не так уж и плохо, значит идёт на поправку.  
Первое время было сложно. Его «гость» — то метался по комнате, как раненый зверь, то забивался в самый дальний угол, не произнося ни звука. С их памятного знакомства прошёл почти месяц, и теперь все было ну, почти что нормально. Наклёвывалась даже возможная вакцина от вируса, а это уже что-то.  
Тим ослабил ремешок и потянул молнию на крышке сумки. Гость судорожно, громко сглотнул, не отводя взгляда от его рук. Близнец достал плотный контейнер, который парень в ту же секунду ловко схватил и откупорил. Он отвернулся, глотая жадно и зло. То и дело оглядываясь назад.  
— Да не отберу я его у тебя, расслабься. Мне кажется, мы уже пришли к выводу, что твоя диета мне ну совсем не подходит.  
Парень выдавил последние капли на язык, всматриваясь в упаковку, не забыл ли чего? Близнец на секунду засмотрелся, как алые капли растекались по влажному языку.  
— Извини. Тяжело, когда есть хочу. Как в зверя превращаюсь, в голове только еда-еда-еда.  
— …я знаю  
О да он знал. И про то, что Риз должен был быть мёртв, от его руки, между прочим. И про нарушенный вследствие вируса метаболизм, и про постепенное одичание. Если бы не контакты в местной клинике, все было бы совсем плохо. Даже ужасно.  
Клерк одним броском закинул не нужный уже пакет в корзину рядом с диваном, и принялся вновь сооружать вокруг себя кокон из старого пледа. Тим понял, что засматривается — на Ризе его спортивные штаны и футболка — они явно велики и по-дурацки свисают на субтильном теле. И это даже чуточку мило. А клетчатый плед и лёгкая полуулыбка на лице парня этот градус поднимают ещё выше. Внезапно Тим осознал, что ему стало как-то жарко, а в животе странно и приятно тянет.  
— …не понравилось, у тебя есть ещё?  
— М-м?  
— Я говорю, это первый том же. Все обрывается на середине, должен быть ещё один.  
— Ах… ах это! Да, наверное где-то в коробках.  
Риз положил книгу на стол, примостившись на выцветший старый диван. Свет от старой лампы падает на его лицо, как будто бы рассеивая мертвецкую бледность. Его необычное состояние выдают только сильно заострённые скулы и красные блики в органическом глазе, как раз там, где должен быть зрачок.  
Тим ведь должен был его убить. От этой мысли берет оторопь. Он ведь не виноват, что новая лечебная вакцина от Гипериона имела такие побочные эффекты. Что действовала она уж слишком хорошо, перестраивая метаболизм подопытного во что-то монструозное. Из семерых выжил только Риз, да и то из-за странной случайности.  
— Вот, держи.  
На секунду их руки соприкасаются. Кожа гостя приятно холодит и совсем не кажется мёртвой  
— Да одна в два раза больше чем первая!  
— Хм, ну-у, я могу помочь. Убийца…  
— Нет! Даже не думай! Стоп!  
Риз подаётся вперёд, неловко закрывая рот близнеца ладонями, лепеча несуразные ругательства и угрозы. Тим смеётся, про себя подумав — и вот это Джек назвал смертельной опасностью для корпорации? Вот это недоразумение, по его словам, могло уничтожить целую армию?  
Гость поджимает губы и осудительно молчит, отнимая ладони от чужого ухмыляющегося лица. В какой-то момент он проводит большим пальцем по высокой скуле, где на смуглой коже розовеет продолговатая полоса.  
— Почти прошло, да? Не болит? Царапина?  
Тим вопросительно выгнул бровь. Царапина? В висках слегка покалывает. Он не может вспомнить, откуда у него эта царапина. Он… навернулся с лестницы, да… наверно так и было. Ушибся, сильно, до красного марева перед глазами. Попытка проанализировать произошедшее головную боль только усилила. Он помнил, как за день до этого украл прототип, не то Джейкобс, не то Маливан. Для Джека, конечно же. Охрана была никакой, да и ледокол сработал на ура.  
Воспоминания мелькали и обрывались, как испорченные слайды. Он, кажется, точно также спускался вниз, придерживая сумку за ремешок. Вслед за этим — темнота, ощущение глухого удара. Как будто его бросили и смяли, словно тряпичную куклу. Звук его собственного сердцебиения, который заглушил все остальные. Было что-то ещё, но в кору мозга как будто вонзили с десяток игл. Чувства, звуки, запахи — все как будто сцепилось в один липкий ком.  
Тим потряс головой из стороны в сторону — боль стала слишком жгучей. На мгновение он выпал из реальности. Гость медленно провёл тыльной стороной руки по его щеке.  
— …им?  
Было много не понятного. Например, как тощий, почти полупрозрачный Риз смог дотащить его до дивана, чтобы привести в чувство? Почему после того вечера Тима начали преследовать кошмары, наполненные жуткими криками и хрустом… костей? И была ещё парочка странных случаев, от которых становилось не по себе.  
— …се хорошо? Эй?  
Близнец кивает головой из стороны в сторону, пытается сосредоточиться на дыхании. Так боль довольно быстро уходит. Может, действительно, не стоило об этом много думать? Риз придвинулся ближе.  
— Останься?  
Остаться… да, остаться было не плохой идеей. Где-то на периферии сознания прозвучал тревожный звоночек, но Тим слишком устал, чтобы к нему прислушиваться.  
Как назло Джек опять запряг его в какую-то авантюру — выкрасть очередную кипу данных на благо корпорации. На этот раз ему в пару сулили девушку в милой шляпке. Одного взгляда на её профиль хватило, чтобы понять, что та новичок и долго не протянет. А значит, придётся работать за двоих.  
Вдруг, что-то тёплое касается плеч. Старая шерсть неприятно колит, гость медленно водит холодной ладонью по напряжённой спине. Этот контраст каким-то непостижимым образом успокаивает, сознание как будто обволакивает лёгкая дремота.  
Да и отказывать изнывающему от одиночества клерку не хотелось. Тим сдаётся.  
— Окей. Окей, только схожу за подушкой.  
— Спасибо.  
Он поначалу не понял, что произошло — показалось, что щеки коснулся прохладный бриз. Но то, как гость отшатнулся от него, смущённо отворачиваясь, говорило совсем о другом.  
Близнец отвернулся, зашагав наверх. С каждой пройденной ступенькой его улыбка становилась все шире и шире.


	10. Поэтика бреда II

\- College!AU, студент!Риз, преподаватель!Тим -  
  
      Риз шёл по безлюдному коридору, погрузившись в собственные мысли. Он не мог перестать думать — о тепле, о жарком дыхании, о запахе горячего чая и корицы. Тим был весь в этом, податливая на вид теплота, которая вмиг могла обернуться лавиной колкостей и сарказма. Хотя, наверное, это было вполне нормально, учитывая какая слава ходила в стенах университета о Лоуренсе старшем.  
  
Ризу мало. Ризу хочется, чтобы это не заканчивалось одним лишь чертовски хорошим, но таким простым поцелуем. После того что случилось, он пол ночи не мог уснуть, до конца не веря что все происходящее не бред и не иллюзия. Ведь одному богу известно, что было в тех таблетках…  
И сон, следом накрывший его разум, был влажным и липким, сплошным недооформленным образом, от которого хотелось кричать в голос от желания и похоти.  
Самое плохое, что с тех пор сны повторялись, раз за разом становясь все чётче и лучше. Даже ненавистные сюжеты про зачёт в переполненной аудитории в итоге сводились в невероятный сюр — внезапно все люди вокруг пропадали, а он, как назло, совершенно забывал тему. И к его радости учитель вполне готов был переключится с этой скуки на что-то более интересное.  
  
Но с другой стороны, ведь это же было неправильно. Да, он пропустил почти два года из-за аварии, и давно перегнал одногруппников по возрасту. Да что там, даже пить он теперь может вполне законно, но… все равно, рядом со своим учителем он чувствовал себя меньше, младше, и насколько вообще правильно западать на таких чертовски милых нердов?  
  
И вроде почти ничего не изменилось, ведь в открытую встречаться было сродни самоубийству. Он все ещё лелеял мечту закончить университет, даром что позже всех своих друзей, если бы не та авария…  
Он отвлёкся. Если бы не мистер Лоуренс, с его дурацкой мягкой улыбкой, дурацкими веснушками и дурацкой добротой, если бы не он, все было бы по-старому. Угораздило же запасть на собственного препода, как последнему идиоту!  
  
Всё изменило одно единственное сообщение, что он получил утром вместе со списком рекомендованной литературы. «Нам надо поговорить». Простая фраза казалась воротами в мир кошмаров. Потому как ровно такие же слова были той чертой, что рассекали все предыдущие попытки с кем-либо сблизиться. Жуть, да и только.  
  


* * *

 

Всю последующую неделю Риз, как полный идиот и трус, старался его избегать. В мозгу то и дело вспыхивало короткое «нам надо поговорить», от которого ему становилось страшно и мерзко. И даже те многозначительные взгляды, что то и дело бросал в его сторону учитель прямо перед началом лекции, даже повторные сообщения не могли заставить его что-либо изменить. Уже в который раз (пожалуй, в сотый, он ведь явно делает этот по несколько раз на дню) Риз хотел оборвать эту "пародию на отношения", чтобы было как раньше.  
И в то же самое время не хотел — сознание и разум словно разрывало от противоречий.  
  
Ведь ревность разъедала его изнутри. Кто он по сравнению с новым преподавателем античной истории — сильной, высокой женщиной? А с мисс Кадам, которая одним взглядом могла приструнить самого злостного прогульщика? Которую не боялся разве что Лоуренс старший, и то — не точно.  
Риз недовольно нахмурился и грустно выдохнул. Нужно было развеяться.  
  


* * *

 

В библиотеке почти никогда не было посетителей, та — скорее приятное напоминание о былых временах. Ведь большую часть учебников давным-давно перевели в цифровой формат. Внутри безлюдно и душно, за стойкой мерно посапывала миссис Блэк, зажав в руках какую-то тонкую книжонку. Риз проскользнул мимо и уселся в конце залы, примостившись за высокими стеллажами, потянув на себя первый попавшийся корешок.  
Мысли путались, буквы расплывались перед глазами, в горле застрял ком, как при сильной простуде. Он мотнул головой, стряхивая подступившие слезы. Слабак, идиот! Вместо того, чтобы взять ситуацию в свои руки, прячется, как последний кретин. Риз вздрогнул, заметив широкую тень, что его накрыла. Ну конечно. Мистер Лоуренс. Кто же это ещё может быть!  
  
— Вот ты где! — тот улыбается, смотрит явно с насмешкой, и из чистого упрямства Риз не хочет ему отвечать. И плевать было на то, как сильно он соскучился, и что его учителю так здорово идёт новая рубашка в мелкую клетку. Прямо как у ботана из соседней группы, который вечно болтает о всяких эльфах, драконах, и «ещё одной партии в третьей редакции». Учитель продолжает:  
— Ого, похвально, не ожидал что ты будешь интересоваться биологией.  
Риз глупо сморгнул, резко посмотрел на обложу книги, где золотым курсивом выбито «бесхвостые гады», и побагровел, готовый скинуть томик, словно тот был насквозь пропитан едкой кислотой.  
— Я не… это не та! — он резко задвинул книгу на полку, в дальнем конце комнаты что-то глухо бухнуло. — Не важно. Это что т… что вы здесь делаете!  
Он надулся, перекрестив руки на груди. Лоуренс с удивлением на него посмотрел, улыбнувшись ему как сумасшедшему, или очень маленькому ребёнку.  
— Ну-у, знаешь же, запах настоящих книг и чернил меня успокаивает. Как тогда, помнишь?  
Риз отвёл взгляд, сглатывая. Да, их милые ночные посиделки, переросшие в ночь откровений. За некоторые слова ему до сих пор было стыдно. Хотя, именно тогда он смог узнать своего учителя получше. Тим поправляет очки, и Риз замечает лёгкий румянец на его щеках.  
— Нам… надо поговорить.  
Меньше всего ему хочется сейчас разговаривать. Ему хочется подойти вплотную, прижать к старым пыльным стеллажам и… но этого ведь не будет?  
— …не хочу.  
— Риз?  
Хочется убежать. Лоуренс ведь наверняка скажет, что все ошибка. Ложь. И Риз просто доучится до конца года и забудет обо всём, как о бредовом кошмаре. Тут же воспалённое воображение подсунуло образы из последнего сна — объёмные, с терпким вкусом на губах, с болью от укусов, с тем как учитель жарко целовал, с волной желания, от которой ещё немного — и задохнёшься.  
Он отступает, но пространство вокруг слишком узкое, убежать не получится. Учитель хмурится и порывается сказать что-то ещё, но, то и дело осекается и Риз решает прервать, запутать сильней. Получается несуразно — зажмурившись, как в первый раз, он делает шаг вперёд и целует. Учитель в ответ ойкает, но Риз слишком долго этого ждал, а открыть глаза слишком страшно.  
  
Медленно, невероятно медленно, тот начинает отвечать. Разворачивает его, словно ведя в танце, приобнимает за плечи.  
—…не понимаю… — тихо тихо шепчет учитель.  
И тут у Риза внутри что-то лопается, рвётся, он всхлипывает и прижимается сильно-сильно, потому что страшно — страшно быть отвергнутым, страшно посмотреть в лицо, страшно признать, что все по настоящему, и в тоже самое время может рухнуть в одну секунду.  
Глаза обжигает влага, дышать тяжело, но вместо того, чтобы встряхнуть или дать пощёчину, мистер Лоуренс пытается успокоить. Тёплая ладонь касается спины, волна жара проходится по пояснице, вверх и вниз. Риз прячет лицо у основания чужой шеи, в попытке выровнять дыхание. Частый ритм, что эхом отдается в ушах, постепенно выравнивается.  
— Знаешь… — Риз вздрагивает, зажмуривается, почти физически ощущая боль от последующих слов. Ведь наверняка тот скажет, что все ошибка, что он никому не нужен, что… — …я так по тебе скучал.  
Что? Риз в недоумении смотрит наверх, учитель смущённо отводит взгляд в сторону.  
— Да, думал что… чем-то тебя обидел, тогда. Что неправильно понял.  
Парень вытирает нос рукавом, громко всхлипнув.  
— Ч-что? Что вы неправильно поняли?  
Лоуренс откашливается, и говорит куда медленней обычного, словно взвешивая каждое слово.  
— Понимаешь, эта… штука. Между нами, она ведь… — он нервно трёт переносицу. — Ты уверен?  
Ризу сложно понять, чего от него хотят, а учитель выглядит невероятно растерянным, краснея с каждым произнесённым словом все больше и больше. И все невербальные знаки будто выстраиваются в ровную, стабильную цепь, замыкая контакты. Риз вскидывает брови с едва слышным «ох-х», которое звучит скорее как «Эврика!».  
— Вы боитесь. — Риз улыбается, удивившись, какими яркими теперь кажутся веснушки на смуглых щеках. Он глупо хихикает, и трясущимися пальцами, сам не веря в собственную смелость, берет учителя за руку. — Я тоже. Боюсь.  
— Хм. — Мистер Лоуренс пробегает взглядом по цветным корешкам, как бы невзначай, сжимая его руку крепче. И впервые за всю неделю Ризу хорошо, он словно вновь обрёл почву под ногами. От нахлынувшего спокойствия в голове резко становится пусто. Он прижимается к тёплому телу, целует часто и отрывисто, упиваясь самой возможностью это делать. Какое-то время Тим сдерживается, растерянно, будто в панике оглядываясь по сторонам, боясь даже прикоснуться. Но потом все меняется. Он парой выверенных движений складывает очки и кладёт их в карман джинсов, а затем приобнимает за плечи.  
  
Внезапно, наклоняется, чтобы провести от уха к шее линию влажными губами, колени у Риза предательски дрожат, он зажмуривается от нахлынувших ощущений.  
— Черт, ты что со мной творишь… — он выдыхает, протяжно, целует в шею, прикусывает через кожу адамово яблоко, едва ощутимо, Риз тихо стонет. Слишком хорошо, слишком… слишком, _слишком_!  
  
Ещё немного и он пропадёт, растворится полностью в разноцветных глазах, в волнах тепла, в уюте и книжной пыли. В растёкшемся по комнате свете, что льётся из окон.  
  
— Ми… мистер Лоуренс? Это… — «не правильно», «мы не должны», «нам нельзя» — вертится в сознании, и на кончике языка, но он слишком долго мучился, ждал всего этого, сказать подобное — сродни кощунству. — Можно?  
— Можно что? — шёпот его едва слышен.  
— М-можно ещё? — «сильней, больше», шелестит в голове, но ему слишком стыдно, чтобы произнести это вслух.  
  
Целуются они как на месяц вперёд, это странно. Ведь нежные, едва заметные касания, век, виска, щёк и подбородка — Тим то и дело дополняет, страстно целуя. Он опускается ниже, прикусывая прямо там, где в безумном ритме бьётся пульс. Риз едва сдерживается, чтобы не застонать в голос, чтобы не свихнуться от приятных ощущений.  
Тим оказывается на удивление сильным, он кладёт руку между лопаток обнимая за спину, а второй зачем-то расстёгивает пару верхних пуговиц рубашки. Риз сглатывает, Риз совсем не хочет, чтобы учитель видел шрамы, что мелкой сеткой покрывали его кожу тут и там после аварии. Внезапно просыпаются стыд и смущение, что если их заметят? Раскроют?  
  
Ему хочется отпрянуть, возразить, мышцы сковывает напряжение, а жар внутри постепенно сменяет липкая тревога. Он пытается отстраниться, но тут, мистер Лоуренс внезапно касается губами кожи у плеча, и из лёгких вырывается подобие дурацкого смешка. Риз тут же смущённо прикрывает рот ладонью.  
— Хм? — учитель поднимает голову, лукаво прищуривается, и улыбнувшись уголком рта вновь целует проклятую точку. Риз вздрагивает, его смех слышен даже через механическую руку.  
— Какое интересное открытие, Сомерсет. Щекотки значит боишься?  
— Н-нет, нет! — звук его голоса больше похож на писк, но когда учитель продолжает, мучая дурацкий отрезок кожи, Риз смеётся уже в голос. Тим раззадоривается, проходится пальцами вдоль его рёбер, на что тот извивается, в попытке увернуться. Лоуренс утыкается подбородком ему в грудь, и смотрит, долго долго. Очень задумчиво.  
— Знаешь…  
  
Все рушится в один миг. Из другого конца комнаты доносится шарканье и ворчливое шипение.  
Они пересматриваются, резко начинают приводить себя в порядок. Тим резво застёгивает пуговицы его рубашки, а Риз следом пытается привести в подобие нормы растрепавшиеся волосы учителя. Тот, в конце концов, хмыкает и быстро схватывает их в неаккуратный хвост.  
— Иди в другой конец стеллажа, — он указывает на пространство позади себя. — Там можно обогнуть по стенке. И… — Тим едва заметным касанием целует в краешек уха, прошептав следом:  
— …просили прочитать пару лекций в другом городе. Меня не будет неделю, но потом… — ещё один лёгкий поцелуй, теперь в висок. — …Мы поговорим по-другому.  
И эти слова, сказанные громким шёпотом, горячей волной растекаются по сознанию, отдаются в синапсах. Кажется, он вновь обрёк себя на мучения.


	11. Метаморфозы V

Было приятно время от времени стянуть поцелуй-другой, между ланчами — в каком-нибудь тихом закутке станции, где никто не мог найти. Тим вновь почувствовал себя закомплексованным школьником, будто ему пятнадцать, и он прячется в кладовке от родителей своей подружки.  
  
Ах да, с этим тоже была небольшая проблема. Потому что поверить в то, что среди корпоративных лакеев он найдет кого-то близкого, получалось с трудом. …Но это оказалось правдой, ему нравился Риз, а Ризу нравился он сам. Даже вне образа, со всеми недостатками, слабостями, и проблемами. С каждым днём это пугало все больше и больше. Он боялся, что станет зависим — или он уже был зависим? От _него_ , от его _слов_.  
Тим взглянул на свои руки. На пальцах появились мозоли от оружия, своими новыми руками он все лучше и лучше душит, рвёт и убивает. Нормально ли было… Любить этими руками? Гладить мягкую кожу, прижимать к себе, крепче, зарываться в щедро сдобренные гелем пряди?  
  
От мыслей его отвлёк цокот каблуков, громкий, отчётливый, и шорох пол длинного плаща. Шериф как обычно смерила его презрительным взглядом, улыбнувшись уголком рта, одной рукой поглаживая револьвер в кобуре. Тим прикинул в голове заряд щита, хватит ли его чтобы отразить выстрел? Одновременно с этим перекинул вес с одной ноги на другую, для лучшего маневра. Так было больше шансов увернуться от обжигающего удара хлыста. Ниша обожала подобные игры, раз за разом проверяя на прочность его выдержку.  
Какое-то время они просто стояли друг напротив друга, молча, в пустом коридоре прямо перед кабинетом гендиректора. Тим хорошо уяснил простые правила — не показывать страх, смотреть в глаза, и всегда держать в запасе лечебную ампулу. Внутри разрасталась липкая тревога, двойник подумал было сыграть на опережение и метнуть в женщину гранату, но внезапно позади раздался дикий, душераздирающий вопль. Тим нахмурился, приметив на чужих смуглых щеках разгоревшийся румянец. Ну конечно, чего ещё можно было ждать от подружки безумного босса! Шериф прикрыла глаза, томно улыбнувшись, когда вслед прозвучало нечто нечленораздельное, ужасное, не то крик, не то мольба, прерванное громким хлопком выстрела.  
Никто из них не сделал ни шага, пока наконец, дверь с шипением не открылась. В нос тут же ударил запах пороха и металла. Ниша гордо продефилировала вперёд, жадно втягивая воздух, улыбаясь во весь рот. Тим тенью проследовал за ней.  
  


* * *

 

Чёрный мраморный пол под ногами пошёл трещинами, на камне осели яркие капли крови, а в центре комнаты, прямо перед столом гендиректора лежало тело. Знакомое и не знакомое одновременно, картина казалась сюрреалистичной — Красавчик Джек возвышается над своей собственной искалеченной, мёртвой формой. Подойдя ближе, Тим убедился в своей догадке — тело принадлежало другому двойнику.  
Идентичная копия. Только вот лицо его словно освежевали.  
  
— Изобретательно, — проворковала шериф, положив руку на бедро.  
Директор отвернулся, клацнула металлом зажигалка. Правила этой игры были похожи — не показывать страх, не разговаривать когда не просят, и быть готовым увернуться от пули. Не смотря на внешнее спокойствие, Тим с трудом сдерживался чтобы не сорваться с места и не убежать. Потому что в поле зрения то и дело попадал жуткий оскал другого Джека. Мёртвого.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Отчет по проекту 68-А, сэр.  
Джек развернулся в пол оборота, посматривая на него. Лоуренс не мог расшифровать ничего — ни в каком настроении был гендиректор, ни просчитать его возможные действия.  
— У них получилось?  
— Да, реакция стабильна.  
Мужчина сухо рассмеялся, выпуская струю дыма.  
— Всего-то нужно было расстрелять половину команды. Давай сюда!  
Тим подошёл, аккуратно обходя труп, положил продолговатую флешку возле дорогого комма.  
Послышалось клацанье каблуков, совсем рядом. Женщина провела острым ногтем двойнику у загривка, на что тот весь подобрался. Джек нахмурился.  
— Детка? Я не в настроении для… это ещё что за херня?  
Шериф положила перед гендиректором ошейник. Ярко-красный, маленький, с грязными серебристыми заклёпками и круглой биркой посередине. Ниша наклонилась, положив руку двойнику на плечо.  
— Ты же помнишь Брика? Тимми вот хорошо помнит, так ведь?  
Мужчина холодно посмотрел ей в глаза. Проклятый громила чуть не оторвал ему руку, когда двойник помогал с эвакуацией рабочих из Заповедника. Спасся он лишь благодаря автоматическим турелям и голограммам приманкам. Джек брезгливо поморщился, сделал очередную затяжку.  
— Ты потерял мно-ого денег из-за него. Так что я решила, — она развела руками. — Сделать тебе приятно. Этот кретин завёл себе щенка.  
— Хм?  
— Ну знаешь, маленький, тявкающий комок шерсти. Так что после того, как я перестреляла его друзей-бандитов, пришло время десерта.  
Гендиректор разразился грубым смехом, закашлявшись.  
— Детка, серьёзно?  
Женщина в ответ наклонилась вперёд, ещё ниже. Тим чувствовал себя лишним, её локоть больно упирался в шею.  
— Огонь, — послышался мокрый звук поцелуя, — электричество, — ещё один. —…И коррозия.  
— Он долго умирал? Стоп-стоп, как ты этого добилась?  
— Да-а, очень, — клацнули зубы. — Очень долго. Вколола ту интересную штуку, что разработали твои идиоты.  
Двойник уставился на кончики своих сапог, стараясь не делать резких движений и не выдавать смущения. Шериф больно ущипнула его за шею, Тим медленно поднял голову, встретившись с ней взглядом. Даже с напичканными наркотиками чудовищами обращаться было куда проще.  
— Ты ведь тоже завёл себе щеночка, да, Тимми?  
Не показывать страх. Смотреть в глаза.  
— Нет. …Больше люблю кошек.  
Ниша рассмеялась, подставляя шею под укусы. Директор притянул её к себе, так, что Тим наконец смог отойти  
— Так. Ты, — Джек указал на двойника. — Проваливай отсюда!  
Он механически пошёл к выходу, пока в голове роились десятки мыслей, перебивая одна другую.  
Как она могла узнать?! Он был невнимателен? Выглядел слишком счастливым? Может, она видела, как двойник читает очередное сообщение, как расцветает на его лице глупая, глупая улыбка? Как? Как она узнала?! Или это было очередной игрой, или того хуже — простым совпадением? Надо было быть осторожнее!  
Что же теперь делать?  
  


* * *

 

С того момента его словно закоротило. Джек внутри него перестал разговаривать, обратившись в подобие ширмы, за которой так удобно было прятаться. Слишком много стало всего — трупов, убийств, все страшней и изощрённее, заданий после которых он чудом оставался в живых.  
Он старался, старался быть похожим, старался быть полезным, лишь бы не стать... следующим. Ведь таких как он становилось все меньше и меньше. Конкуренты не скупились ни на убийц, ни на изощрённые средства устранения. Однажды они даже подослали на корпоративную вечеринку Искателя Хранилища, который разрубил живую копию неповторимого Джека на две почти симметричные части  
Проблесками света в этом водовороте херни были дурацкие ланчи. На которые удавалось урывать все меньше времени.  
— Куда опять пропал? — тихо раздаётся неподалёку, и Тим с удивлением осознает, что он оказывается внизу, среди металлических обломков, сжимает в руках стакан с остывающим кофе.  
— У тебя пенка на носу, — почти нараспев говорит клерк.  
  
Тим было тянется, чтобы исправить это недоразумение, но не успевает. Риз быстро касается губами кончика носа, довольно улыбаясь. Вверх от солнечного сплетения к шее двойника тут же поднимается поток тепла, происходящее все ещё жутко не привычно, и чуточку страшно. Заметив заминку, клерк придвигается ближе, и от этого движения его очки опять съезжают вниз на переносицу. Но он не останавливается, целует сначала в скулу, затем в висок, медленно и плавно ведёт щекой о его щёку, томно выдыхая. И Тим в очередной раз теряется.  
Все мысли пропадают из головы, внутри той словно замкнутое пространство, наполненное смесью из страха и смущения. Парой очень долгих мгновений позже двойник наконец заметил, что парень оказывается отстранился от него. А ещё чуть позже — что тот стащил несколько плоских пакетиков с сахаром. Окончательно понять это удалось, когда он уже разламывал их, с довольной улыбкой ссыпая в стакан.  
— Мог бы просто попросить, — пробубнил двойник  
— Аха, но так не… — Риз подмигнул ему, делая глоток. —…не интересно.  
Тим в ответ показал кончик языка, и наигранно отвернулся.   
  


* * *

 

Кошмары вновь начали его преследовать. Сюжет повторялся, раз за разом он оказывался в тёмной комнате с высоким потолком, где окна и двери заколотили крест-накрест досками, а вокруг, разрубленные на части, лежали все кого он когда-либо знал. Друзья, знакомые, родные. Страшней всего было найти среди гор плоти блестящую полоску галстука, или вырванный с мясом робо-глаз. Но даже тогда проснуться не удавалось.  
  
Воняло гнилью, падалью. А в центре на сваленных вместе костях и сухожилиях, на подобии трона, восседал некто, накрытый холщовым мешком. И хотя головы не было видно, Тим узнавал эти плечи, и эти руки, он знал, кто скрывается внутри. Это всегда оказывался тот самый труп — его\не его труп. Мертвец, чьё лицо будто срезали ржавым скальпелем. На месте глаз зияли провалы, а вместо рта — словно мерзкая чёрная яма.  
Этот «Джек» в конце концов пытался его убить, хватая за горло сильными руками. И Тим никак не мог вырваться. Смотрел на него застланными слезами глазами, задыхался и сквозь панику и боль слышался шелестящий шёпот:  
«следующий — следующий — следующий»  
  


* * *

 

« _Надо поговорить_ » — светится на дисплее комма. Тим смотрит на чёрные пиксельные буквы и не может до конца поверить в то, что собирается сделать. Слова. Ведь когда-то давно он учился обращаться со словами, как это делают поэты, и те напыщенные ублюдки, что живут за счёт процентов с продаж бестселлеров. Но сейчас все подходящие слова куда-то исчезли, уступив страху.  
  
Внизу холодней обычного, сам воздух будто полон инея. Металлические обломки и мусор словно отсвечивают морозным блеском. Тим растит в себе фальшивую уверенность, пытается вытащить изнутри ложный образ, спрятаться за ним. Расправляет плечи, выпрямляет спину, будто весь мир ему должен. «Так лучше, так будет лучше» — твердит он себе, и пытается поверить, но с каждой минутой псевдо-бравада тает. Совсем она рассыпается на части, стоит ему увидеть клерка. Сонного, в не по размеру большом жёлтом свитере (который Риз как-то стащил, пока двойник спал) и дурацких (таких красивых) очках. Тим примечает ярко красный краешек лечебной ампулы в сумке возле его бедра, и становится совсем плохо. Он подходит, уверенно, и… замирает. Риз рассеянно трёт глаза, и улыбается, и говорит что-то, но за шумом в ушах двойник не может разобрать ни слова.  
Нет, он не сможет. Он идиот. Погубит их обоих.  
— Знаешь… — Тяжело дышать, тяжело думать, и наверняка все написано у него на лице, как обычно. Нервный импульс застревает где-то на подступе к спинному мозгу, не успев обратиться в слова. Потому что нарушить хрупкое равновесие будет очень и очень просто, а вот отстроить заново — едва ли. И вместо холодной уверенности подступает страх, тягучий и липкий. Как перед затяжным прыжком с кинетической платформы. В какой-то момент все вновь заполнил звенящий белый шум, тело показалось невесомым, чужим. Зачем он вообще сюда пришёл? Кто он такой?  
  
…Его отвлёк размеренный звук чужого дыхания возле уха. Тёплые всполохи воздуха щекотали кожу. Совсем рядом, даже через несколько слоёв одежды, ощущался ритм бьющегося сердца. Рядом был кто-то живой, знакомый, границы реальности наконец вновь обрели чёткость.  
Первым порывом было отстраниться, убежать, не подвергать риску, придерживаться оригинального плана.  
Но дурацкое тело видимо думало иначе, руки сами потянулись вперёд, притягивая ближе. Захотелось зарыться носом в ложбинку между плечом и шеей, и ни о чем не думать.  
— Прости, — голос глухой и низкий. Чужой. Как будто он не разговаривал весь день.  
— За что?  
Тим в ответ просто ведёт головой из стороны в сторону, сцепляя кисти в замок. И понимает, что план его точно был провальным. Не может оттолкнуть, слишком сильно увяз, слишком зависим. Слабак.  
  


* * *

 

Позже, уже на Пандоре, двойник скептически рассматривал многометровый забор через панорамное окно. По периметру Заповедника пустили высоковольтное напряжение, но вновь и вновь в системе что-то шло не так, и охранный механизм поджаривал тех, кого должен был защищать.   
Однако, виновник прокололся, использовал открытый протокол передачи данных, и теперь его тело в нелепой позе лежало неподалёку, с парой дырок в голове.  
Копия логов и записей с камер — была надёжно спрятана в компактном футляре в кармане куртки. Он обошёл труп, вышагивая по опустевшему холлу. Здесь он закончил, можно было возвращаться. Но стоило ли? Он уже привык к постоянному внутреннему напряжению, что с каждым днём разрасталось всё больше, к кошмарам и головной боли, но едва ли это меняло ситуацию в лучшую сторону. Двойник топтался на месте, а занесённый над ним Дамоклов меч готов был вот-вот опуститься.  
— Сэр?  
Тим почти автоматически вынул пистолет из кобуры и направил его на затрясшегося мелкой дрожью учёного. Видимо, сам того не осознавая, он зашёл в один из отделов, погрузившись в раздумья.  
— П-пожалуйста не надо, — тщедушный учёный прикрыл лицо руками, вжимаясь в стекло вольера позади. За его спиной какая-то тварь, почти полностью состоящая из зубов и когтей, злобно прорычала. Подхватив её рёв, забилась в ярости стая ракков, долбя клювами в прозрачную преграду. Залилось в треске нечто напоминающее вывернутого наизнанку мордоплюя.  
Узкое пространство между ограждениями наполнилось дикой какофонией, побледневший сотрудник Гипериона что-то проговорил и подбежал к голографической панели у терминала. Тут же комнату словно поглотил звуковой вакуум.  
— Простите сэр, п-пожалуйста не стреляйте!  
Джек наверняка сделал бы наоборот в ответ на эти слова, в назидание остальным. Подобные записи с камер слежения иногда утекали в сеть. Конечно, потом видео называли монтажом и фальшивкой, но сотрудники Гипериона отнюдь не были такими идиотами, какими их выставляли. Наверное.  
  
Но Тиму так надоело возвращаться «домой» в пропитанной кровью одежде, а мерзкий металлический запах, казалось, порой вытеснял его собственный, пробиваясь даже сквозь слой одеколона. Двойник медленно убрал пистолет, зацепившись взглядом за странные переливающиеся почки на длинном стебле пандорской флоры. Уж слишком те были похожи на вытянутые кристаллы синтетического наркотика, за которым когда–то послал босс, на другой конец галактики.  
— Что это за штука?  
— Ох, э-это, — учёный едва не споткнувшись подбежал к нему. — Коконы Птицекрыла Алого, в таком состоянии они смертельно ядовиты. По всей поверхности расположены микроскопические шипы, их кончики катастрофически токсичны. Н-но, — сквозь толстые линзы очков глаза его казались комичными, но во взгляде мелькал какой-то маниакальный блеск, — это одна из самых редких и красивых бабочек в нашей части солнечной системы.  
— Хм, — двойник пожал плечами. — «Пандора» и «Красота» как-то херово сочетаются.  
— Да, местные жители пытались гнать из них самогон. Варвары.  
— Из… бабочек?  
— Нет, что вы, гусениц. Они раньше много где встречались, вот кстати одна — смотрите.  
Тим поморщился, уж очень неприятно выглядела эта штука — толстая, неповоротливая, вся словно усыпанная ржавыми пятнами. И как он упустил из виду такую гадость на фоне зелени?  
— Лишь сорок процентов популяции выживало, пока они не научились мимикрировать. Ну, как хамелеоны, — он поправил очки. — Даже животные надевают маски, чтобы выжить.  
Почему-то ворот свитера показался узким, удушающим, захотелось на воздух. В воспаленном сознании пронеслась вереница образов — трупы, чья форма полностью копировала его — перетертые в кашу, изрезанные на куски, изрешеченные пулями как швейцарский сыр.  
  
Надевают маски, чтобы выжить. Хах. Надев _эту_ маску, он подписал себе смертный приговор.  
К горлу подступил нервный смешок, Тим кашлянул, поправил выбившуюся прядь. Но учёный почему-то не уходил, а сверлил его взглядом, будто порываясь что-то сказать.  
— С-сэр! Сэр, позвольте… позвольте показать вам кое-что!  
  


* * *

 

— И это всё? — двойник разочарованно вздохнул. Даже у его ангельского терпения был предел.  
Всего лишь очередной вольер, мельче, с глючной системой освещения, в котором копошилось нечто невзрачное. Чуть раньше учёный сунул ему в руки стопку документов, и всё что он смог понять — финансирование давным-давно было заморожено, а сам проект был признан бесперспективным.  
— Но вы только посмотрите на неё! — с надеждой протянул гиперионец. — Какой прекрасный, стойкий образец! Сейчас, я позову её, п-подождите. Бетси, дорогая, посмотри на папочку!  
За стеклом, сонно покачиваясь, вышел из темноты щенок скага. Тонкий панцирь растрескался, из глаз существа текла вязкая слизь, выглядело оно ужасно. Тим недовольно хмыкнул, приметив вокруг него трупы сородичей — крупней и опасней. Наверное совпадение. Внутри шевельнулась мысль прекратить его страдания, но та быстро умерла. Были проблемы и поважнее.  
— С-сэр, это будет прорыв!  
— Непохоже, — сухо проговорил двойник.  
— Это ответная реакция на преобразование внутренних систем! Толщина стенок сосудов, количество кровяных телец, качество нервных окончаний уже невероятно изменились! Метаболизм ускорился в несколько раз! Препарат на самом деле прекрасно переносится живыми организмами.  
Секунду, разве об этом говорилась в отчёте? Тим принялся просматривать распечатку: ситуация начала проясняться, кажется, в Гиперионе решили взяться за разработку военных стимуляторов. Конкретно в этом использовались какие-то полусинтетические вещества с Терры. От обилия новых слов и сложных терминов заболела голова, двойник кинул бумаги на стол неподалеку и развернулся к выходу.  
— Подождите, прошу! — учёный схватил его за рукав, и затараторил так быстро, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. — Я… я тестировал п-препарат не только на скагах.  
Двойник присвистнул, вырывая руку из чужого захвата. Ну да, миролюбивые гиперионские учёные, и их двойная мораль.  
— Да ну? Хочешь мне в чём-то признаться, тыковка?  
— К-когда на нас напали м-местные жители, я опробовал его на… выжившем. Результаты были поразительными, я-я всё задокументировал, посмотрите!  
Голова раскалывалась, он едва не выронил документы из рук, жалея о внезапном приступе альтруизма. Нет, проще было пристрелить…  
— Вот здесь, смотрите, уже через несколько дней подопытный смог выстоять против альфа-скага! А ещё…  
Нет, подобное не могло быть правдой, Джек никогда бы не упустил из виду такую разработку. Боль не унималась, по сознанию вновь резанули слова шерифа.  
—  _ты такой никчёмный_  —  
—  _тоже завёл себе щеночка, Тимми?_  —  
И, словно эхо:  
— « _следующий_  — _следующий_  — _следующий_ » —  
Он ещё раз взглянул на несчастную тварь. Та заковыляла в другой конец вольера, неловко переступая через тела своих сородичей. А дойдя до миски с водой, начала жадно лакать.  
Двойник задумался. Босс явно потерял всякий интерес к этому проекту, сосредоточившись на эридии и его свойствах. С другой стороны, сколько может понадобиться времени и сил для завершения исследований?   
Мелькнула бредовая, фантастическая мысль — что если он использует препарат на себе?  
Щенок за стеклом тряхнул головой, по-дурацки высунув длинный язык, и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. И была в этих чёрных бусинах какая-то искорка осознанности. Взгляд казался слишком умными, будто скаг, вопреки собственной несуразности, знал себе цену.  
Тим побарабанил пальцами по локтю.  
— Сколько времени тебе нужно? — тихо спросил он у учёного.


End file.
